IronMunk
by MunkyRob
Summary: Tony Stark is cool, smart and a genius. But he isn't perfect. Why? Well, it's a simple question. He isn't a chipmunk. Let's see what would've happened, if Alvin Seville had been the Iron Man. Or wait... What would've happened if Alvin Seville had been the IronMunk?
1. Prologue

**Hey brothers and sisters! As I promised, here is my new story. I think the summary and the title told everything so I just say: Three.. two... one... ACTION!**

* * *

Alvin Seville. The world knew him as famous rock star.

From 2007 to 2018 he and his brothers Simon and Theodore Seville, were the most popular rock band in the world. Their group with the Chiettes beat all the rival bands. The group traveled around the world more than four times. They have been in more than thirty countries.

In 2015 Simon and Jeanette Seville got married none officially. Alvin and Brittany admitted their emotions for each other but it wasn't serious enough. The admitting and the emotions were forgotten a few months later.

Theodore and Eleanor didn't show their emotions; they clearly knew each other's feelings.

When the Chipmunks and the Chipettes turned into 20, they moved from Dave's house to a bigger, common house in the suburb of Los Angeles.

Dave was still their manager; their career was successful. A few months later, Eleanor and Theodore got married none officially as Simon and Jeanette. Brittany and Alvin weren't sure about their feelings for each other. When the others already slept in same beds, they didn't.

In 2018, in an accident, Alvin lost his voice.

In Atlanta, they were at a concert and a group of terrorists attacked the place. They used a certain gas. They tried to explode the whole arena. But they were stopped. Fortunately the gas didn't take affect on anybody. It didn't caused injuries on the people and the five chipmunks. But Alvin's chords were too sensible. When the doctor examined him, he said Alvin wouldn't be able to sing professionally anymore. Alvin Seville had to give up his career as rock star. He fell in depression for two months.

When the two months passed, he decided to move from the common house. He had enough money on his bank account to buy an own house.

But he didn't buy house; he built a villa in Malibu.

It was huge and rich. He was planning on spending the rest of his life in peace, without connection with the world.

In the end of 2018 the career of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes ended. Alvin was the link, which stayed the band together. He wasn't able to sing anymore, so the ways of the members were separated. Simon and Jeanette moved to New York; Theodore and Eleanor moved to New Orleans. Both of the two couples had plans to their future and they wanted to work on it.

Simon and Jeanette used their talent and intelligence. In New York Simon started to work on a new energy technology and in short time, he became the emperor of the energy. The base of his idea was the fusion. He had experiments in Europe, Australia and in Siberia.

In 2022 the first prototype of his reactor was built in Canada and it generated enough energy to the half of the North-American continent.

Of course Simon and Jeanette became rich. They lived in Sydney, in Australia.

Theodore and Eleanor couldn't use their talent in cooking. It wasn't important enough for the world. But their other talent was founded out very soon.

They had very good talent in policy. Theodore solved the problems between North and South Korea. Eleanor was his assistant and his help in hard times.

Also they had another big action.

They traveled around the world and found out: There were so many other chipmunks and animals like them. Theodore and Eleanor fought for the legal of these animals.

In 2023, a year after Simon and Jeanette's success, their action ended with success too.

The intelligent animal and the human society became one. The humans and the animals could work together.

The problem of the size was solvable.

Theodore and Eleanor became rich too. They lived in Lyon, in France.

Meanwhile, in the middle of 2023, Brittany moved to Alvin, because Alvin's mood started to fall. Once he tried to kill himself.

Brittany pulled him back to the normal life; although she still didn't tell him she loved him.

After a short time, Alvin started to explore his unknown talents. He was very talented in physics and the capacity of his brain was almost as big as Simon's.

He started to make experiments and he built a laboratory. Soon, he made lots of weapon prototype. The US Army used these prototypes and Alvin became the king of the weapon industry. If somebody wanted to win a war or just beat a revolution, he/her needed just one of Alvin's weapon technologies and the action ended with success.

Brittany was Alvin's assistant and they still lived in Malibu.

But Alvin became too cool and his emotions disappeared. He was an immature, rich person. If his last personality was 1 in the scale of the immatureness, his new personality was 15.

Simon's scientific talent got into the sight of the army.

The minister of the defensive forces offered him a job and Simon accepted it. He had to coordinate and movement of the American navy, and he had to watch the new technologies created by Alvin. Technically Simon and Alvin were workmates again. But Alvin talked to his brother very rarely.

In the Pacific War, Simon had to take the command of the seventh fleet and he won the battle. The Seventh fleet got a new admiral. This new admiral was Simon Seville. Soon was found out: Simon Seville was the genius of the war. He could solve problems without civilian victims.

If he commanded fire, nobody disagreed with him.

Simon Seville was the most famous, first animal admiral of the American Navy.

A few years later, Jeanette gave birth to two chipmunks; two boys. They were Simon Junior and Jonathan.

The government of the United States was very thankful to Theodore. His service for the United States was honorable.

So he got Louisiana.

He and Eleanor had three children. Theodore Junior, Keesha and Ophelia.

The Seville family lived in America again.

As a Hungarian proverb says: "You can't leave your mother country. In the end of your life, you will back to there."

During Simon and Theodore was as successful as they had never before, Alvin developed the Artificial Intelligence. But he knew, if he gave it to the government, the technology would destroy the world. So he published the research as an accident. The first and only specimen of the technology was the computer of Alvin's villa. It (or he) was called Sirius.

It controlled the computer system of the house.

Alvin realized he had huge talent in cybertenics and in computer technology.

The next generation of the weapons, developed by the Seville Industries, was called: Virtual Generation.

Two years after the publishing of the new weapon generation; Alvin became the second richest person in the world. On his bank account was 80 billiard New American Dollars.

The Sevilles were known in all over the world.

In 2030, the next generation of the Seville weapons was published.

The new weapons were totally different than the lasts. These rockets were intelligent rockets. Before the starting, the computer locked the coordinates of the target and the rocket found it.

After the presentation the army was surprised and impressed.

* * *

A convoy of military overlands was going through Afghanistan. The desert of Kunar providence was big. Technically the whole country was a desert.

Behind the convoy, the dust levitated in mid-air.

In the middle one car sat Alvin Seville and three, human soldiers.

Alvin held a glass in his paw; in the glass was whiskey with ice. He was wearing a black tuxedo, a red tie and a gold watch.

The soldiers were too quiet for Alvin.

So he spoke up.

- I feel like you're driving me to a court-martial. This is crazy. What did I do? I feel like you're going to pull over and kill me. What, you're not allowed to talk? – He looked at the soldier next to him. – Hey Forrest!

- We can talk, sir. - Answered the soldier weirdly.

- Oh. I see. So you don't like animals. - Said Alvin and looked out the window.

A moment later he heard a voice like Jeanette's. (But Jeanette wasn't there.)

- No, you intimidate them, Mr. Seville.

Alvin looked forward and saw a female chipmunk standing on the dashboard. She was wearing military uniform.

- Good god, you are a female chipmunk. How did you get into the army? Can you carry the weapons?

- I am a pilot, sir.

-Well, I think you can be great soldier with that body. I mean I can't turn away from you.

The soldiers and the chipette laughed. Alvin laughed too.

- Hey guys! That's it! Be happy! I'm not your boss. Let's laugh!

The man, next to the driver turned around and asked.

- Sir, I have a question to ask.

- Yes, please.

- Is that true, that you went 12 for 12 with last year Munk-fasion cover models?

- That's an excellent question. - Said Alvin drinking the last milliliters of his whiskey. - Yes and no. Ms. February and I had a scheduling conflict but fortunately Ms. June had a twin. Anything else?

The man next to Alvin put his hand up, signing he wanted to ask.

- You're kidding me with the hand up, right?

- Is it cool if I take a picture with you?

- Yes. It's very cool.

The soldier brought out his camera and Alvin jumped up on his shoulder.

Forest gave the camera to the solder, next to the driver.

- Please don't show gang signs! - Said Alvin; the soldier closed his fingers. – No, throw it up. I'm kidding. Yeah, peace. I love peace. If there were peace I wouldn't have job.

The soldier with the camera almost pushed the button, but all of the sudden the car in front of their car exploded and the light of the flames filled the interior of the car.

The convoy immediately stopped. The driver got out holding his weapon out. As he wasn't in the car, the bullets killed him.

The soldier in the passenger seat jumped out, but he was killed too.

- Down! - Exclaimed the soldier chipette and Alvin jumped down on the floor. - Forrest, stay with Seville!

- Okay.

The chipette, with a machine gun in her paw, jumped out of the car. A moment later a grenade exploded next to the car and the chipette disappeared in the explosion.

The last soldier locked his machinegun and opened the door.

- Stay here! - He ordered.

When he jumped out, an incoming bomb rapped him to peaces.

The shockwave of the bomb made Alvin deaf. He felt dizzy and he wanted to get out of this shit.

- Son of a bitch!

He jumped out and ran into foxhole.

He brought out his cell phone and started to dial.

But suddenly a rocket impacted not far from him. It didn't blow up.

Its voice became higher and higher. Alvin watched the rocket and saw a text on the side of it: "Seville Industries."

As he recognized the type of the rocket (he developed them, so he knew all of his weapons.) he started to panic. He tried to run as far as he could, but he wasn't fast enough and the rocket exploded.

Alvin flew far and he landed on his back with a soft thud. He felt the breathing was hard. His chest hurt and his members became numbed. The world disappeared and everything went to dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. **

**This story is a reboot, so I won't give title to the chapters. And probably I can't update so fast, because I have to write the plot according to the movie. **

**In some scenes, I changed the plot, because the main difference: Alvin is the main character and not Alvin. And I changed the dialogues in some places, because it fitted in the chipmunk version. **

* * *

**Las Vegas. 36 hours later.**

In a private room of a casino was many people and chipmunks. They were waiting for the star of the night.

But before he arrived a screen showed up and a film was played about him.

_Alvin Seville. Visionary. Genius. American patriot. From his twenties, he recognized the capacity of his mind and developed many of his brilliant ideas. We can thank him so many things: Creating smarter weapons, advancing robotic satellite targeting, the next generation of the rocket engines. _

_Today Alvin Seville has changed the face of the weapon industry by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe. _

In the end of the film, the people applauded. When the lights were turned up, a very famous person stepped up on the stage, to the podium.

He was the admiral of the Seventh Fleet. He was Admiral Simon Seville.

He jumped up on the podium and pulled the microphone down on his level.

- Good evening, everybody! I believe all of us know why we are here. This meeting is for someone who did lot for America. As an admiral of the American Navy, I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot.

He is my best friend and… It's hard to tell, but he is my brother.

Ladies and Gentle men, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Alvin Seville.

Simon held up the crystal award; on the top of it was the Earth.

The guests applauded and waited for Alvin. But he didn't show up.

Simon looked Quinn Stone, the acting manager of Alvin's company. But he just shook his head.

Simon looked around, but Alvin wasn't there. Quinn stood up and walked up on the stage. Simon gave the Award to him.

- Thank you, Admiral! – He thanked.

- Thanks for save. – Whispered Simon.

- This is beautiful. Thank you. Thank you all very much. – Said Quinn. -This is wonderful.

He stopped and looked at the guests.

- Well, I'm not Alvin Seville.

Everybody laughed.

- I'm not even a chipmunk. I mean, look at me. This award is smaller than my little finger.

Laughing again.

- Never mind. You know, if I were Alvin, I would tell you how honored I feel and what a joy it is to receive this very prestigious award.

Alvin, you know, the best thing about him is also the worst thing. He is always working.

* * *

Of course, Quinn was wrong. Alvin wasn't working. He was doing something else, somewhere else. He was dicing in the casino.

He stood on the edge of the table. Three, chipmunk sized dice was in his paw. He shook and threw them. He got nine. It wasn't good; he lost.

The brown furred chipmunks hit his own head with his paw.

He got the dices again and shook them. But before he could throw them, he was interrupted.

- You're unbelievable. – Simon's voice came behind from Alvin.

The rich chipmunk looked at his brother.

- Oh, no! Did they rope you into this? – Asked Alvin and drank his martini.

- Nobody roped me into anything.

- I'm sorry… - Alvin tried to apologize,

- But, - Simon continued. – They told me that if I presented you with an award, you'd be deeply honored.

- Of course I'd be deeply honored. And it's you. It's great. – Said Alvin and looked away for a moment. – So when do we do it?

Simon brought the award out and gave it to Alvin.

- It's right here.

Alvin took the award and his face was surprised.

- That was easy. Um… I'm so sorry!

- Yeah, it's okay.

Alvin gave the award to a chipette who stood next to him.

- Would you look that? That's something else. I don't have any of those floating around. – He said sarcastically and pushed some of his checks into bet ($20,000). - We're gonna let it ride.

He gave the dices in his paw to the chipette and she blew onto them.

Then he gave the dices to Simon.

- You too. – He said.

- I don't blow on a man's dice. Not even if he is my brother. – Simon protested and knocked the dices out of Alvin's paw.

- Admiral Simon Seville rolls. – Exclaimed Alvin. – And… Oh!

It was four. Not enough again.

- Worse things have happened. – Said Alvin without worrying. – I think we're gonna be fine. Color me up, William!

Simon, Alvin and his bodyguards started to walk toward the exit.

Simon's car parked near to the North exit.

- This is where I exit. – He said.

- All right. – Said Alvin.

Simon turned back and pointed to Alvin.

- Tomorrow don't be late.

- You can count on it. – Said Alvin flippantly.

- I'm serious, Alvin.

- I know, I know. – Said Alvin flippantly again and walked toward the exit.

In the car park parked his dark red Rolls Royce Phantom.

The bodyguards surrounded him, when he was getting in.

But before he could get in, a chipette voice came behind from him.

- Mr. Seville. Excuse me, Mr. Seville. Christine Everhart, Vanity Fair magazine. Can I ask you a couple of questions?

Alvin bent to one of his bodyguards and asked him:

- Is she cute?

- I don't know, sir. I'm not a chipmunk. – He looked at the chipette. – She looks pretty.

Alvin jumped out of the car, next to the chipette.

- Hi.

- Hi.

- Yeah. Okay, go!

- You have been called the Da Vinci of our time. What do you say to that? – Asked the press chipette.

- Absolutely ridiculous. I don't paint. – Said Alvin seriously, with cool face.

- And what do you say to your other nickname? 'The Merchant of Death.'

- That's not bad. – Said Alvin, playing with his tie. – Let me guess. Berkley?

- Brown, actually.

- Well, Ms. Brown, it's an imperfect world, but it's the only one we've got. I guarantee you, the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace. I'll start making bricks and beams for baby hospitals.

- Rehearse that much? – Asked the press with annoying face.

- Every night, in front of the mirror before bedtime.

- I can see that. – Said the chipette.

- I'd like to show you first-paw.

- All I want is a serious answer.

- Okay, here's serious. An old proverb say: "peace means having bigger stick than the other guy."

- That's a great line coming from the guy selling the sticks.

- My brother defeated the rebels in Micronesia. He worked on the fusion weapons. A lot of people, including you professors at Brown, would call that being a hero.

- And a lot of people would also call that war profiteering.

- Tell me, do you plan to report on the millions we've saved by advancing medical technology or kept from starvation with our intelli-corps? All those breakthroughs, military funding, honey.

- You ever lose an hour of sleep your whole life?

- I'd be prepared to lose a few with you.

For a while the chipette and Alvin looked into each others eyes.

Half hours later they were 'playing' in Alvin's bed in his villa.

* * *

At the morning Christine woke up in Alvin's bed. The lights were turned out automatically and the windows looked like huge screens. Looking out them the sea was visible.

A strange sound was audible.

- Good morning. It's 7:00 AM. The weather in Malibu is 72 degrees with scattered clouds. The surf conditions are fair with waist-to-shoulder high lines. High tide will be at 10:52 AM.

Christine got up and began to look for Alvin. The house was huge. It was built in the beach on the top of a cliff over the sea.

It looked life a house from the 22nd century. But she clearly knew she was still in the 21st century.

- Alvin! – She didn't get answer. – Hey Alvin?

He noticed a little display on the wall next to a door. She walked to it and curiously touched it. A short alarm sound was audible and the, strange voice.

- You're not authorized to access this area.

The chipette jumped back in surprise.

Then a moment later a familiar voice came from behind. It was Brittany Miller's voice.

- That's Sirius. He runs the house.

Christine just watched Brittany.

- I've got your clothes here. They've been dry-cleaned and pressed, and there's a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you'd like to go.

- You must be the famous Brittany Miller.

- Indeed I am.

- After your common career as rock stars, Alvin still has you picking up the dry-cleaning.

- I do anything and everything that Mr. Seville requires, including occasionally, taking out the trash.

Brittany always called Alvin "Mr. Seville" in front of civilian people. She didn't want anybody to know her real feelings. It was too dangerous according to Alvin's job.

Christine smiled.

- Will that be all? – Brittany asked with a fake smile.

Inside her, she wanted to rape the girl to peaces. But it would've been immature.

A few hours later in Alvin's laboratory.

From the speakers, loud music was audible.

Alvin was a genius and he loved the modern things; but he even loved the old and retro things. Mainly the cars were his favorite, retro things.

He was working in the laboratory and tried to develop the engine of a Chevrolet Camaro from 2008. In 2030, it was an old car; there were much more modern and faster cars, but Alvin loved this one. (And of course this car was chipmunk sized.)

He took out the carburetor using a ratchet. He took a look at it and put it next to him.

A big screen was in front of him and the picture of the engine was on it.

- Give me an exploded view. – Instructed Alvin.

The picture of the engine changed and the components of it were visible.

- The compression in cylinder three appears to be low.

- Log that. – Said Alvin and tried to reach a detail.

Brittany arrived. She activated the holographic panel on the door and typed in her personal code. The door opened.

She was phoning with someone.

- I'm gonna try again, right now. – She said.

She went to the hi-fi equipment and turned down.

- Please don't turn down my music.

Brittany pushed the red button on her cell phone. She ignored Alvin's compliment.

- You are supposed to be halfway around the world right now.

- How'd she take it? – Alvin asked referring to Christine.

- Like a champ.

Alvin stood up, walked to the washbasin and washed his paws.

- Why are you trying to hustle me out of here?

- Your flight was scheduled to leave two hours ago.

- That's funny. – Said Alvin. – I thought with it being my plane and all that it would just wait for me to get there.

- Alvin, I need to speak to you about couple of things before I get you out of the door.

Alvin pretended, he didn't hear what Brittany said and began to look for something.

- Doesn't it kind of defeat that whole purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive?

Brittany ignored his comment again. She knew he was just complaining like a big baby.

- Larry called. He's got another buyer for the wings. Do you want it? Yes or no.

Alvin stopped what he was doing and looked and Brittany. He thought.

- Is it a good representation of his spring period?

- No. The Spring was actually the neighborhood in East Hampton where he lived and worked not the 'spring' like the season.

- So? – Asked Alvin with elevated eyebrow.

- I think it's fair example. I think it's incredibly overpriced.

. I need it. Buy it. Store it. – Alvin said and began to walk toward his own fridge. (Filled with ginger ale.)

Brittany picked the point on her list.

- Okay. The MIT commencement speech…

- It is in June. Please, don't harangue me about that's way, way down.

- They're haranguing me, so I'm gonna say yes.

- Deflect it and absorb it. – Said Alvin. – Don't transmit it back to me.

He opened the fridge and took out a bottle of ale. He opened it using his claws and drank from it.

Brittany gave a paper to Alvin with a pen.

- I need you to sign this before you get on the plane.

Alvin signed the paper; Brittany put it away.

- Brittany, what are you trying to get rid of me for? What you got plans?

- As a matter of fact, I do.

- I don't like it when you have plans.

- I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday.

- It's your birthday? – Asked Alvin without interest; but it was audible, deep in his voice.

- Yes.

- I knew that. Already?

- Yeah. Isn't it strange? It's the same day as last year.

- Get yourself something from me.

- I already did.

- And? – Asked Alvin curiously.

- It was very nice.

- Really?

- Yes. It was very tasteful. Thank you, Alvin.

- You're welcome, Brittany. – Said Alvin.

He drank the rest of his ale and threw the empty bottle directly into the trash.

He walked to his black Audi RGT4, got in and pulled away as fast as the thunder.

In the motorway, he didn't care the speed limit. He was the big and famous Alvin Seville. If the policeman had noticed him, he would've ignored him. He was too rich and too famous.

Ten minutes later, he arrived at the Malibu airport and parked next to his own plane. It was developed by him. He got out and climbed the stairs.

Simon was waiting for him.

- What's wrong with you? – Asked the blue clad admiral chipmunk. – Three hours! Alvin, three hours.

- Sorry! I missed the bus. – Said Alvin and passed Simon.

- Hey, you got me standing here for three hours.

- Calm down, bro! – Said Alvin and exclaimed to the pilots. – Come on guys! Wheels up! Rock and Roll!

* * *

Thirteen hours later Alvin arrived at a little, military base in Afghanistan. His plane was very different from the other planes.

He got out and greeted the general of the base. Then he was driven to the place of the presentation.

It was in the middle of the desert.

He stood in front of a little unit of the soldiers.

- Is it better to be feared or respected? I say, is it too much to ask for both?

He turned left and looked at three rockets in the launcher. Then he turned back, toward the soldiers.

- With that in mind, I humbly present the crown jewel of Seville Industries' Future Line. It's the first missile system to incorporate our Electro Magnetic Wave technology.

They say the best weapon is one you never have to fire. I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only have to fire once. That's how my brother did it. That's how America does it. And it's worked out pretty well so far.

Find an excuse to let one of these off the chain, and I personally guarantee you that bad guys won't even want to come out of their caves.

The launcher was activated.

The targeting system locked the coordinates of the target and held the rockets. One of the four rockets was launched. It climbed high. And then, it exploded, leaving a huge, blue cloud in mid-air. It shone in the light blue sky; thunders were shooting from the cloud.

- For your consideration, the Blue Death.

The shockwave of the rocket's explosion reached the soldiers. Their caps flew off of their heads; Alvin just stood there and smiled. He was proud of his new weapon.

The soldiers applauded.

Alvin walked to a metal container, opened it typing in his personal code and the container opened. A tray showed up an on it were three glasses of whiskey and a bottle.

- I'll be throwing one of these in with every each purchase of 500 million or more. – He said and swallowed a few from his whiskey. – To the peace.

He walked to the armored car and jumped into it through the window.

Suddenly his brother, Simon showed up. He stood at the window.

- Hey Alvin.

- I'm sorry, this is the 'fun-vee.' The 'hum-drum-vee' is back there. – Said Alvin ignoring the presence of Simon.

Simon ignored his brother's comment.

- Nice job. – He said and jumped onto the ground.

* * *

Pain, pain, pain. calmness. Pain, pain, screams, yells, the smell of the blood, pressure in his chest. The touch of metal. Pain. Electric shock.

Head ache, numbed members, a strange smell. Pain again, coldness, pain.

He wasn't able to breath. A few minutes later, he was. Pain.

Then he was unconscious.

He woke up in the dark. He couldn't see anything and he didn't hear anything only his own breathing.

Alvin slowly turned his head left and saw a metal glass. He held his arm out, but he dropped it down from the table to the floor.

Looking up, he saw a man shaving. The man looked like he didn't notice Alvin's movement.

Alvin tried to turn on his side, but he felt something held him back and his chest hurt.

A voice came from somewhere; it wasn't the man.

A moment later a fennec fox showed up.

- I wouldn't do it if I were you.

Alvin didn't do anything. He looked at his chest and it was bound. Gauze dressing covered it.

Alvin didn't hesitate; he rapped the gauze dressing and revealed a big, ugly machine operated into his chest.

The fennec watched him calmly and spoke up.

- I think you should have a rest.

Two hours later, the man whom Alvin saw began to make dinner. Alvin has been in silence since he saw the machine inside his body.

The fennec sat next to him and put a plate in front of him.

- What the hell did you do to me? – Alvin asked, looking at the machine.

- What we did? – Asked the man. – What we did is to save your life.

The fennec continued.

- You know the Electro Magnetic Impulse don't you?

- Of course I do.

- The rocked which impacted next to you, was one of your last weapons. Do you remember?

- Yes. It was the Thunder T2. Why?

- It damaged your heart. The electric wave damaged the musculature of your heart sorely. We had to operate titanium needles into the heart and connect this magnet into your chest. It sends electric impulses to the needles and they run your heart.

- Couldn't my heart beat without it? – Asked Alvin.

- It could, for one or two weeks. – Answered the man.

Alvin zipped the jacket what he was wearing and looked around.

In a corner he noticed a camera.

- That's right. – Said the fennec. – Smile.

- You met once him. – Said the man. – At a technical conference in Bern.

- I don't remember.

- No you wouldn't. – Said the fennec. – If I had been that drunk I wouldn't have been able to stand, much less give a lecture on Artificial Intelligence.

Alvin knew he had been drunk, but he didn't know he had been that drunk. He remembered to the conference, but he didn't remember to the fennec and the man.

- Where are we? – He asked.

Before he got answer, shouts and yells were audible from behind the metal door of the cavern where they were.

The fennec took his shoulder and made him stand up.

- Come on, stand up! Put your paws up. Do as I do. – He demanded.

A dozen of men came in. One of them was bald and he had evil face. The leader of the group stepped forward.

Alvin recognized the weapons in the terrorists' heads.

- Those are my guns. – He said. – How did they get my guns?

- Do you understand me? Do as I do!

The leader spoke up in a foreign language and Alvin didn't understand it.

- Köszöntöm Alvin Seville-ot! A leghíresebb tömeggyilkost, Amerika történelmében.

The fennec's friend translated.

- He says. 'Welcome, Alvin Seville, the most famous murderer in the history of America.'

The leader spoke again.

- Megtiszteltetés.

- He is honored. – Translated the fennec.

- És most, arra kérem, építse meg a rakétát!

- He wants you to build the missile.

- Építse meg a Kék Halál rakétát, amit bemutatott!

- The Blue Death missile what you demonstrated.

The terrorist leader gave a picture to the fennec and he gave it to Alvin.

- This one.

Alvin thought for a second.

- I refuse.

The leader understood Alvin's answer without translating. He said something in Mongolian and one of the men stepped to Alvin. He grabbed his tail, took him to barrel in a corner of the cavern and dropped him into the water in it.

Then he took him out. He repeated it four times.

After that torture, they covered Alvin's head with a sac.

Alvin felt, he was held tightly and they were going to somewhere.

His chest hurt. Probably the magnet in his chest irritated his meat.

He felt the sun as it burned his body. The sac was taken off of his head; the light of the sun burned his eyes. He couldn't see anything.

But he was thrown down to the ground. Luckily the fennec carried the battery which ran the magnet after him.

He walked and followed the terrorist leader.

They were walking in a camp. It looked a chaos, but it was very organized.

Every each shelter was filled with Alvin's stolen weapons: rockets, guns, machineguns, grenades, etc.

They stopped somewhere and the man looked at Alvin.

- Mit gondol? – He asked.

- He wants to know what you think. – The fennec translated.

- I think you got a lot of my weapons. – Alvin said; the friend of the fennec translated.

- Mindegy. Készítsen egy listát mindarról, amire szüksége van és mi megadjuk.

- He wants you to make a list of materials. They have everything you need to build the missile.

- Kezdjen neki a munkának most azonnal! Amint végez, elengedjük. Mehet, amerre akar.

- He says for you to start working immediately, and when you're done, he will set you free.

Alvin asked the friend of the fennec to lift him up. The chipmunks shook paw with the leader and talked to the fennec.

- No he won't. – Said Alvin knowing the terrorist doesn't understand what he says.

- No he won't. – Said the fennec.

* * *

In the evening, Alvin, the fennec and the fennec's friend were sitting on their home-made chairs; they were eating their 'luxury' dinner.

Alvin was thinking about his family. Were the looking for him, were they missing him, were they thinking about him?

Like he read in Alvin's mind, the fennec spoke up.

- I'm sure they're looking for you, Seville. But they will never find you in these mountains.

Alvin heard the fennec's words, but he didn't say anything to them.

The fennec's friend spoke up.

- Look what you just saw. That is your legacy, Seville. Your life's work is in then hands of those murderers. Is that how you want to go out? Is it the last act of defiance of the great Alvin Seville? Or are you going to do something about it?

- Why should I do anything? They're going to kill me, you, all of us either way. And if they don't, I'll probably be dead in a week.

- Well, then, - Said the fennec. – this is a very important week for you, isn't it?

* * *

To the next day, Alvin made a list of the materials. He got everything.

He told where he wanted to work and the friend of the fennec translated everything.

In the middle of a day, he was sitting on a table, next to one of his rockets. He tried to open it, picking the head of the rocket off.

The fennec jumped up, next to him and stopped Alvin.

- Hey, I'm the member of a stronger race than you are. Let me open it.

Alvin nodded.

The fennec wrapped himself around the head of the rocket and strained himself. The head was picked off.

Alvin nodded as a 'thank you' and walked to the opened rocket. He grabbed a detail and pulled it out. It looked like the framework. He searched for something and picked it out. Then he threw the rest of the detail away.

A little piece of metal was in his paw.

- What's that? – Asked the fennec.

- That's palladium, 0.15 grams. We need at least 1.6 so why don't you go to break down the other 11 rockets? Your paws are small enough to reach the palladium in the processor. Your friend's hands are too big.

The fennec went to break down the rockets.

In one hour, the rockets were broke down and they had 1.6 grams of palladium. They put it into a melting pot and put the pot into the fire. They had to wait, so they talked.

- What do I call you two?

- My name is Yinsen. – Said the man. – My friend is Pjotr.

- Nice to meet you.

A few hours later the palladium melted in the fire. Yinsen took the pot with grapple and walked to the table where a mold waited for the fluid palladium.

- Careful. – Warned Alvin. – We only get one shot at this.

- Relax. – Said Pjotr. – He has steady hands. Why do you think you're still alive?

Yinsen leaked the palladium into the mold.

Two hours later it was solid again. Alvin took the hardened palladium ring out of the mold and watched it very carefully.

* * *

**In case you didn't notice it, when the terrorists spoke, I wrote it in Hungarian. Let me explain why. **

**In the film, I think they spoke in Arabic or Turkish (I don't know). I had to use a language which is spoken by neither of you. So you don't understand it. **

**Well, I speak English and Hungarian. I didn't have other choice; I used my mother language. **

**Just an interesting thing: In the Iron Man 1, one of the guards really spoke in Hunagrian. Did you noticed it? :) I noticed it, when I watched the film in English. **


	3. Chapter 3

On the board of the aircraft carrier USS Renegade, Brittany Miller was sitting in her cabin which she got from Simon who was the commander of the ship.

The whole navy and the whole air force were looking for Alvin but they haven't found him yet.

When Simon had told to Brittany Alvin was kidnapped, she fell into depression. She had cried for hours. Then, she had come to the USS Renegade.

The doorbell of her cabin rang.

- Come on in! – Said Brittany quietly.

The door opened and Jeanette stepped in.

- Britt, I came to see you. How are you?

- The male of my dreams is kidnapped. What do you think? – Asked Brittany with very angry tune, but Jeanette heard, she was even sad. – I'm sorry Jean! I'm just…

Jeanette hugged her sister.

- No, Britt. It's okay. If I lost Simon, I'd be upset too.

- But Simon knows what you feel for him. Oh my god, you have children. Your life is perfect.

- Britt, I've always wanted to ask: why haven't you told the truth Alvin yet?

Brittany sighed sadly.

- When he arrived home from the Apogee Award, he brought a chipette with him. She was pretty, sexy and… Jeez! She was a little bitch! And Alvin was busy with her all night. You probably know it isn't strange. He does it four times a week. He got all of the Playboy chipettes in 2028. Do you think he loves me?

- Yes.

- Then why does he have sex all night with another girl and not with me? Why am I still virgin? Why don't I have any children?

Jeanette sighed and took her sister's paw.

- Listen, Brittany. I think you should tell your feeling him as soon as he came back.

- Jeanette, I've already told it him; he told me too. But it was forgotten.

- Because you weren't mature enough. Now, you're thirty-four years old and you're more mature than you were fifty years ago.

- You're probably right. But Alvin has had sex with so many chipettes. Why would he still love me?

- Because you're Brittany and he is Alvin. You belong to each other.

- I hope so.

The two sisters sat on the bed in silence for a while. Jeanette was thinking about her sister and Alvin's relationship; Brittany was thinking about Alvin. She realized how many occasion she had had to tell him the truth. But she had missed all of them. It was her fault.

She would've begun to blame herself, but her thoughts were interrupted.

The door of her cabin opened and a little chipmunk stepped in. She was Jeanette's son, Jonathan. The chipmunk was five years old but his sight was fifteen.

- Hi mommy. – He greeted Jeanette.

- Honey, what are you doing here? Aren't you and your brother with daddy?

- No. Dad asked us to come here.

- And where is Junior?

- He went to the canteen to eat. He was hungry.

- Oh. Then, greet Brittany.

- Hi Aunt Brittany.

- Hi John. I see you're a big boy now.

- Thank you. – Said the boy very determinately.

John sat on the bed, next to Brittany and took her paw. Brittany looked at John.

Jeanette's son was the master in calming people down. And he was planning on calming Brittany down.

He just held her paw and looked into Brittany's eyes. She felt, the sadness and the feeling of the hopeless disappear from her.

- It's amazing, John. – Said Brittany in amazement. – How can you do it?

- I don't know. I think about that and it happens.

- Impressing.

There was silence again. Nobody spoke.

Jonathan sat next to his mother and cuddled up to her.

A few minutes later, the voice of one of the officers was audible from the speakers.

- Jeanette Courtis report at the sickbay. I repeat, Jeanette Courtis report at the sickbay.

Jeanette stood up and looked at her sister again. Brittany was calm, but Jeanette saw, she was still sad under the smile.

- John, dear, can you stay with Aunt Brittany?

- Yes, mom.

Jeanette kissed her son on cheeks and walked out of the cabin.

John looked up at his aunt and took her hanging paw.

- Aunt Brittany, do you want to come up with me to the main board?

- Yes. Why not? Some fresh air would be good for me.

John who knew the whole ship led Brittany up to the main board. But before they could step on the board, they had to take the special metal boots on, because the wind out the sea was very strong and it would've caught them.

They took the boots on and walked out. The officers saluted. Simon's sons were the third most important people on the ship, so everybody's main job was watching them.

Now, the officers' job was watching Brittany too.

As Brittany was standing on the edge of the board, the smell of the salty air filled her nose. She has always loved the smell of the sea in her life.

It could calm down her mind. It reminded her to Australia; when she and her sisters had lived in the wild and the singing had been just fun.

Brittany turned around and saw John was watching the planes.

- Hey John, you love these aircrafts don't you?

- I do love them. I wanna be a pilot.

Brittany smiled. She loved to be with her sisters' children; for a while she could think she had children.

- And what does your father think about that?

- He said he was happy for it.

Brittany turned toward the sea again. She watched the infinity sea and searched for a sign that Alvin was alive.

She couldn't see anything but the huge Indian Ocean.

Suddenly a very loud noise was audible from the mid-air. Luckily she and John were wearing a helmet, which softened the noises and their ears didn't hurt.

Brittany looked at the sky, she didn't see anything.

From the speakers in her helmet, she heard the voice of the board commander.

- Tomcat 11 is approaching. Get ready. Arriving is in two minutes.

Brittany didn't understand the meaning of the message, but John understood it.

- Aunt Brittany, we must get down from here. An F24 is approaching. We are going to be in the officers' way.

- Oh, I see. – Said Brittany and let the boy letting her down from the main board.

* * *

In the cavern, somewhere in Pakistan, Alvin Seville sat next to a table and watched a white device in front of him.

A thin tube was connected to it and the other end of the tube was connected into a tank. Alvin opened the valve and some kind of, blue gas oozed into the device.

When a few of the gas was circling in the device, it started to light.

Alvin disconnected the tube and watched the blue lighting device built by him.

Pjotr stepped to Alvin and looked at the little device.

- It doesn't look like a Blue Death missile.

- That's because it's a miniaturized ARC reactor. I got a big one powering my factory at home. It should run my heart.

Yinsen came there too.

- But what could it generate?

- If my math is right, and it always is, three gigajoules per second.

Yinsen and Pjotr looked at the reactor in amazement.

- That could run your heart for 120 chipmunk lifetimes.

- Yeah; or something bigger for twenty minutes.

Alvin brought a dozen of papers under of his clothe and laid it on the table.

- That's our ticket out of here.

Pjotr and Yinsen tried to find out what was drown on the papers, but they couldn't.

- What is it? – Asked Pjotr.

- Flatten them out and look.

Alvin flattened the papers out and the figure of a machine was cleared.

It was a battle suit.

- Oh, wow. – Gasped Pjotr.

- Impressive.

Before they started to work, they had to change the battery in Alvin's chest to the ARC reactor. It was a difficult operation again.

Fortunately the place where they were was clean enough. Yinsen took the bigger magnet out of Alvin's chest, placed a socket inside and connected the ARC reactor to the secondary magnet in Alvin's breastbone.

Two hours later, the reactor was running Alvin's hears instead of a car battery.

Alvin woke up; a few minutes later, they started to work.

First, they had to build the controllers of the suit. Alvin was a chipmunk but the suit was human sized.

Alvin thought, he would control the hydraulics by handles and Pjotr would control the weapons. So there had to be enough space for both of them inside the suit.

The second problem was how to connect the ARC reactor in Alvin's chest to the systems of the suit.

Alvin solved the problem of the connection between the systems and the reactor. The rest of the many problems were looking for solving.

Alvin and Pjotr worked on the controllers and Yinsen worked on the hull and the frame.

It wasn't a safe work, because they were always under watching.

In the 49th night of Alvin's captivity, they sat at the table and they talked.

- You still haven't told me where you're from. – Said Alvin.

- I'm from a small town called Gulmira. It's actually a nice place. – Said Yinsen.

- I'm from a little oasis I the middle of the Sahara called Murzúk. – Said Pjotr.

- Then, why is your name Russian?

- Once, I got lost and I was found by a Russian man. I could speak; he thought I was sweet so he took me home to his house.

- So you got a family.

- Actually I don't. I was famous in Russia and probably that's why these people found me. They killed my family when they came for me.

- Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't want to…

Pjotr stopped him.

- You don't need to apologize.

Alvin sighed.

- So, Yinsen, do you have family?

- Yes. – He said - and I will see them when I leave here. And you, Seville?

- I have two brothers, Simon and Theodore, they have wifes; Simon's wife is Jeanette and Theodore's wife is Eleanor. But I don't talk to them so often.

- You are the eldest, aren't you? – Asked Yinsen.

- I am.

- Then probably you have wife too.

- Actually, my assistant is the sister of Eleanor and Jeanette but she isn't my life. – Alvin laughed softly. – Me and Brittany as wife and husband? Absurd.

- Is she nice? – Asked Pjotr.

- Yes. She is pretty nice. But she isn't good for me. Or… I would correct myself. I'm not good enough for her. Actually nobody is good enough for her. She is very picky.

* * *

In the 89th day of Alvin's captivity, all of them were working on the last things. The parts of the hull were made; the frame was made and the controllers were almost made. The battle suit was made in 82%.

They don't have to do anything but rig the parts.

Alvin was welding an equipment, when they heard exclaims and somebody began to open the door.

Alvin stopped what he was doing; the other two too. They stood up and held their hands and paws up.

The bald one terrorist stepped forward and showed a fake smile.

- Relax. – He said.

He walked to Alvin, got on his knees and touched the reactor under Alvin's shirt.

He smiled and stood up.

- The bow and the narrow once was pinnacle of weapon technology. It allowed the Great Gengis Khan to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine; an empire twice the size of Alexander the great, and four times the size of the Roman Empire. But today, whoever holds the latest Seville weapons rules these lands. And soon, it will be my turn.

He stepped to Yinsen. He waved to one of the guard and the guard lifted Pjotr up holding him grapping his tail.

The chief said something in Arabic and the rest of the guardians held Yinsen up. They pushed him down and kept down his face.

Pjotr was kept down too.

Alvin didn't know what was going on.

The chief spoke in a language which wasn't spoken by Alvin.

- Azt hiszed átverhettek? Mit csináltok? **(Do you think I am a fool? What are you working on?)** – Asked the chief.

- A rakétát építjük. **(We're building the missile)** - Answered Yinsen.

- Hazudsz! **(You're lying!) **Mond el az igazat! **(Tell me the truth!)**

**- **A rakétát építjük.

- Az igazat!

- Nem hazudok. A rakétát építjük. **(I'm not lying. We're building the missile.)**

The chief went to the fire and took out a piece of char with a grapple.

- What does he want? – Asked Alvin, but he didn't answer. – Hey, buddy, what do you want? A delivery date?

As he stepped forward, the guards exclaimed and ranged at him.

- Hey. – Calmed them down Alvin. – Relax. You can't hurt them. I need them.

The chief looked at him.

- They're good assistants. – Alvin said.

The chief dropped the char and looked at Alvin.

- You have till tomorrow to assemble my missile.

Then they walked out.

Yinsen got up and sat down. Pjotr jumped next to Alvin.

- Thank you!

- You saved my life. I owe you. – Said Alvin.

Only ten minutes later, they began to work on the suit. They had to work harder that they had worked before. They had only 20 hours.

Yinsen set up the frame; Alvin and Pjotr rigged the parts of the hull.

They didn't sleep all the night. The time worked against them.

Near to the morning, Yinsen asked the two animals to sleep. They were who would control the suit so they needed to rest.

About at 7:30AM, after three hours sleeping, Pjotr and Alvin woke up, because a very loud and scary noise was audible. It was an explosion.

Yinsen stroked his ears. He was deaf.

The explosion damaged his eardrum.

Fortunately he could speech-read so he understood what the other's said. And he could kinda speak.

At 8:28, the suit was connected to a computer. They were buttoning the last bolts.

Suddenly they heard the guards were coming. They probably noticed they were up to something.

They couldn't open the door, because last night Alvin and Pjotr blocked it.

One of the guards yelled from the other side of the door.

- Yinsen, Seville! Mi folyik odabent? Hol vannak?

Alvin turned to Pjotr.

- Say something.

- He's speaking Hungarian. I don't speak Hungarian, I just understand it.

- And Yinsen is deaf. – Said Alvin. – Awesome.

The guard tried to open the door. When it was opened, a detonator blew the propane tanks up.

The sound of the explosion filled the cavern and echoed.

Alvin and Pjotr looked at the place of the explosion.

- It worked. – They said together.

Alvin got in the suit and Pjotr set the systems up using the computer.

He heard the other guards were coming. He told it Yinsen.

- Pjotr, I'm gonna go to buy some time. – He said.

- No. – Protested Pjotr. – You're staying with us.

- No. We need more time. – Yinsen said and he picked up a machinegun.

He ran away shooting.

Pjotr sighed sadly and looked at the screen of the computer.

It said the setting up of the system was at 70%. He got into the suit next to Alvin.

- Yinsen? – Asked Alvin.

- He has just gone to buy some time for us.

- No.

- Yes he has. We can't do anything. The systems are at 70%.

- Okay. Get ready!

Pjotr closed the door of the suit and breathed in few times.

- Can I call you Alvin? – He asked.

- Sure.

- Then, I haven't told you it yet, but I have a little claustrophobia.

- You're kidding, right?

- Actually I'm not.

Alvin sighed and turned back to the control handles.

Pjotr checked the weapon controllers.

Two minutes later, all of the lights were switched off. The suit used all of the energy. Only the green light of the computer was visible. But the chipmunk and the fennec inside the suit couldn't see it. The camera which was integrated into the head of the suit didn't see it.

- What do you say? – Asked Alvin. – Can we go?

- Yeah! Rock and Roll!

Alvin pushed and pulled the handles and the suit began to move.

The chipmunk concentrated very hard and tried to hold the suit.

A few steps later they saw a guard on the screen. He was scared; Alvin made advantage from that and knocked him out. The suit was very strong.

A moment later came five more guards. They fired but the armor of the suit was too thick. The bullets glanced off and didn't hurt the animals inside.

Alvin smiled and kept the suit moving. The guards tried to stop them, but they weren't able to stop a metal monster like Alvin and Pjotr's weapon.

Alvin just knocked out the guards, one after other and cleaned the way in front of them.

He saw a man who was aiming on them, he hit him, but he avoided the arm of the suit. The arm bedded in the rock. Alvin tried to pull it out, but the hydraulics weren't strong enough.

Meanwhile a guard aimed on the head of the battle suit (he thought they were in that.) and shoot. They bullet glanced off and killed the man.

Alvin finally could pull the arm out.

As they arrived to the exit of the cavern, they saw Yinsen lying on a wooden box.

- Yinsen. – Said Alvin inside the suit.

- Watch out! – Warned Yinsen.

They saw the chief terrorist standing in the entrance of the cavern. He loaded a rocket into a launcher and aimed at the suit. He fired but the rocket didn't hit the target.

It was Pjotr's turn. He loaded a little rocket, Alvin lifted the arm of the suit up and Pjotr fired. The explosion burned the chief's face.

They went to Yinsen.

Alvin opened the front of the suit and Pjotr climbed out.

- Yinsen...

- No, Pjotr. You gotta go without me.

- We won't. It wasn't the plan. – Said Alvin.

- This was always the plan. – Whispered Yinsen.

– Come on, you're gonna see your family. Get up. – Said Alvin.

- My family is dead, Seville. I'm going to see them now. It okay. I want this. I want this. – Said Yinsen with weakening voice.

- Thanks for saving me. – Thanked Alvin.

- Don't waste it. – Whispered Yinsen. – Don't waste your life.

A moment later, he died.

- Pjotr, got in. Now! – Ordered Alvin.

The fennec got in and they closed the suit.

As they stepped out of the cavern to the light, they saw they were surrounded by terrorists. The terrorists fired all of their firepower.

They were shooting at the suit, but they ran out of ammo and they stopped.

Alvin's voice was audible from the suit as he said:

- Our turn.

Pjotr activated the flamethrowers in the arms of the suit and they started to throw the flames. The terrorists escaped. They hadn't any weapons. They had to go any.

Alvin moved the suit toward the shelters where his stolen weapons were.

He burnt up all of the shelters, destroying the illegal weapons.

- Easy come easy go, guys. – Said Alvin inside the suit.

Pjotry laughed.

On the top of a hill, a terrorist loaded bullets to a machinegun and started to fire to the suit.

One of the bullets blocked one of the motors and the suit wasn't able to move anymore.

- Son of a bitch! – Grunted Alvin. – Can we get the bullet out of the motor?

- Nope. – Said Pjotr. – Who goes out, will die.

- Then, I think it's time to go.

Alvin burnt out the rockets near to them and they exploded.

But they knew they would be in safe.

Pjotr activated the rockets in the feet of the suit and they took off. The suit with the chipmunk and the fennec climbed up fast.

Soon, they could see the sky and they were free.

But all of the sudden, the rocket blew up and they started to fall. The suit started to disintegrate.

They impacted into the sand and the suit wasn't able to do anything anymore.

Alvin and Pjotr hit the console with their head, but they were alive and it was the point.

Alvin looked up and could see the sky.

Then, he looked at Pjotr and saw he was live and he wasn't hurt so Alvin was happy. And then he realized what they have just done. They escaped from the captivity, using a device which hasn't been build by anyone so far.

Alvin sighed and spoke up.

- Not bad.

* * *

Pjotr and Alvin were walking through the infinity desert. The sand looked like the sea, but the sea was blue and this sea of the sand was brown.

The air was as warm as in a cooker.

Alvin panted heavily and sweated. He was a chipmunk; the chipmunks have fur and the fur keeps the chipmunks' body warm.

In this situation, the fur was killing Alvin.

Luckily they brought two liters water with them. Two liter in according to chipmunk size was equal with thirteen liters. Good; they had enough water, but the bottle was very heavy.

Pjotr had offered to carry it.

They stopped.

- Pjotr, aren't you thirsty?

Actually, the fennec looked like he was very happy. He absolutely didn't care the hot.

- Nope. – He said.

- But, you have fur as I have. Why aren't you dying?

- Alvin, my race lives in the Sahara. This desert is nothing. The Sahara is the king of the deserts.

- So you got used to the hot.

- Yes.

- Good for you. Then, why do you have fur?

- It's a different kind of fur than yours. It doesn't keep my body warm. It keeps my body's temperature in normal level. If the environment is warm, the fur keeps the warm outside. If the environment is cold, the fur keeps the warm inside.

Alvin drank.

The bottle started to empty. They had only 250 milliliters water. It wasn't too much. They have been walking in that desert for three days.

Alvin was exhausted. He didn't though they would get out of there.

He fell on his knees.

- I can't do it much longer.

Pjotr got on his knees, next to him.

- Alvin, you must get up. Your brothers are waiting for you at home.

Alvin shook his head.

- No. I have talked to them very rarely since I lost my voice and moved to Malibu. Brittany is the only connection between them and me.

- Then, isn't she important for you?

- Why would she be?

- Don't you love her?

Alvin looked up at the fennec and almost said something when Pjotr's ears turned toward East. They heard a noise sooner than Alvin's ears. Pjotr's ears were four times sensible than Alvin's ears.

Then a few minutes later Alvin heard the noise too. He knew it was the sound of their hope; a helicopter.

And in that second the helicopter showed up, from behind of them and landed near to them.

Two soldiers got out of the vehicle, but another person got out too. It was smaller than them and it ran toward Alvin faster than them.

Simon ran to his brother and hugged him.

Alvin hugged Simon weakly and thankfully.

Simon looked into Alvin's hazel-brown eyes.

- Hey. How was the 'fun-vee'? – Asked Simon jokingly. – Next time you ride with me, okay?

Alvin just smiled. Simon looked at the fennec, next to Alvin.

- And you?

Alvin spoke up.

- He is Pjotr. If he hadn't been, I wouldn't be here right now

Simon shook paw with Pjotr.

- Nice to meet you. I'm Admiral Simon Seville. But you saved my brother's life, so call me Simon.

- It's pleasure to meet you, Simon. You're brother is a great guy.

- I know. – Said Simon.

One of the soldiers lifted Alvin up gently and took him to the helicopter.


	4. Chapter 4

Twenty hours later, the huge C-17 landed at the LAX airport.

It parked at the end of the runway. The back ramp slowly opened and two chipmunks and a fennec fox showed up in the cargo. Pjotr and Simon helped Alvin walking down. Two ambulance men brought a litter; Alvin looked at it and turned to Simon.

- Are you kidding me with this? Get rid of them. – He ordered.

When they stood on the runway, Simon led Pjotr to his car. - Pjotr needed visa to stay in the United States. It wasn't too big problem; he was the friend of the Seville family. -

Alvin walked toward Brittany, and then he stopped in front of her.

- Your eyes are red. A few tears for your long-lost boss?

- Tears of Joy. Jeanette was sad and I don't like to see her sad. Anyway, I hate job hunting.

- Yeah, vacation's over.

They walked to Alvin's Rolls Royce and got in. The driver was Alvin's chief bodyguard; Kevin.

- Where to, sir? – He asked.

- Take us top the hospital, please, Kevin.

- No. – Said Alvin.

- No? – Asked Brittany in surprise. – Alvin, you have to go to the hospital. The doctor has to look at you.

- No is a complete answer. – Said Alvin with very, very calm voice. – I don't have to do anything. I've been in captivity for three months. There are two things I want to do. I want a chipmunk sized, American cheeseburger, and the other…

- That's enough of that. – Stopped Brittany.

- … is not what you think. – Said Alvin. – I want you to call for a press conference.

- What the earth for?

- Kev, drive! – Ordered Alvin. – Cheeseburger, first.

Only a few minutes later, they arrived to the place of the press conference. There was huge crowd; everything was filled with the journalists.

When the Rolls Royce stopped, the guards had to keep the crowd far from the car.

Alvin got out and Quinn lifted him up, holding him on his palm.

- Hey, Alvin is back. You look great. – Quinn Said.

A guard arrived and gave a sac to Alvin.

Alvin reached in and took out his cheeseburger.

- You had to have a burger, yeah? You get me one of those? – Quinn asked.

- There's only one left. I need it. On the side, it is chipmunk sized. It's too small for you.

Quinn took Alvin into the hall and put him down on the podium.

Brittany was standing next to the crowd of the journalists.

She was thinking about the last three months, when she was interrupted.

The auburn furred chipette looked up and saw a man standing behind of her.

- Ms. Miller?

- Yes.

- Can I speak to you for a moment? – Asked the agent.

- I'm not the part of the press conference, but it's about to begin right now.

- I'm not a reporter. I'm agent Phil Coulson, with the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistic Division.

- That's a quiet mouthful. – Said Brittany.

– I know. – Said agent Coulson. – We're working on it.

- You know, we have been approached already by the DOD, the FBI and the CIA.

- We're a separate division with more specific focus. We need to debrief Mr. Seville about the circumstances of his escape.

- I'll put something in the book, shall I? – Offered Brittany.

- Thank you.

Meanwhile, Alvin was sting in the foot of the podium and eating his burger. When Quinn found him, he didn't know what to say.

Alvin spoke up.

- Hey, would it be all right if everyone sat down? – He asked. – Why don't you just sit down? That way you can see me and I can… A little less formal and… yeah. That's right.

Everyone sat down; Brittany watched Alvin's strange behaving and she was surprised.

Simon stepped next to her.

- Hey, what's that new style? – He asked.

- Don't look at me. I don't know what he is up to.

Quinn got on his knees, next to Alvin, who looked up at Quinn.

- Good to see you, Quee.

- Good to see you, Alvin.

- You know, Quee, when Simon went to his first military mission, I didn't say good bye to him.

Alvin looked at the journalists.

- You know, the army is very important for a country. The army protects the country from the enemies. And it's good. But here's a little problem. We have thought wrong way so far. Sending young, American men and women to the hell won't solve the problems.

I saw young, Americans killed by the very weapons created to defend them and protect them. And I saw, that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability.

A journalist put his hand up.

- Mr. Seville.

- Hey, Ben.

- What happened over there? – He asked.

Alvin stood up and jumped up on the podium. He pulled the microphone down and spoke into it.

- I had my eyes opened. – He said very rhetorically. – I came to realize that I have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up.

And that's why, effective immediately… I am shutting down the weapon manufacturing division of Seville Industries.

All of the journalists stood up and started to shout questions together. Alvin ignored them and began to walk toward the back door, where his car was parking. He got in and said to the driver he wanted to go his own hospital. – Yes. Alvin had an own hospital which was much more modern than the others. – He had to develop the running system of his heart.

In the operation room, at the hospital, the doctors operated Alvin according to his instructions (told before the operation).

First, they had to take out the old needles and change them to sterilized, titanium needles. (The last places of the needles were perfect.)

Then, they cleaned Alvin's chest, because the late metal things weren't good for the tissues; the dirty, non sterilized metal irritates them.

The doctors operated a titanium socket into Alvin's breastbone instead of the last steel socket. The titanium was more bio-compatible.

They replaced the magnet with a stronger and more modern one (And put inside a secondary magnet.). They connected a microprocessor to the main magnet which controlled the pace of the heart according to the stress. Without that processor, Alvin would've been able to run. (He would've been, just in ten minutes, he would've died to arrhythmia.)

In the end of the operation they put the ARC reactor back into the socket.

* * *

Only three hours later Alvin woke up from sedation and he asked a newspaper. He got it and started to read it.

The news said many things about him, but he wasn't interested in the speculations about him. He rather looked for something else. For example: Who won the Football Europe Cup? He didn't found is, so he hadn't any other choice, he had to read the articles about him.

As he was reading one of these articles, somebody came in. He was Quinn.

- Hey, Quee! – Greeted Alvin happily. – 'Sup, bro? Have you seen that story about me? I'm called TermiMunktor.

- Um… yeah. It's funny.

Alvin put the newspaper away.

- You don't have to say anything. I see the consequences of my statement on your face.

- Do you?

- Okay, Quee. You scare me. What happened?

- Alvin, the stocks dipped 52,4 points today and they will dip more.

- It isn't so bad.

- Oh yes. For you it isn't so bad. If the company fails, you won't be homeless. Without the company your property is 45 billion dollars.

- Wow, I haven't known that.

- Then, you should take a look at your bank account sometimes.

Quinn sat on Alvin's bed and looked at the chipmunk.

- Alvin, we're a weapon manufacturer.

- Quee, I just don't want a body count to be on our legacy.

- That's what we do. We iron mongers. We make weapons.

- In case you didn't notice, my name is on the side of the containers and the wall of the factories.

Quinn continued without stopping.

- And what we do keeps the world from falling into chaos.

- Not based on what I saw. We're not doing good enough job. We can do better. We're gonna do something else.

- Like what? – Asked Quinn with sarcastic voice. – You want us to make baby bottles?

- I think we should take another look into ARC reactor technology.

- Alvin. The ARC reactor, that's a publicity stunt. We built that thing to shut the hippies up.

- It works.

- Yeah. As a science project. The technology was never cost effective. We knew that before we built it. *Sight* ARC reactor technology, that's a dead end, right?

- Maybe. – Answered Alvin shortly, looking out the window of his private hospital room.

- Am I right? Nobody has had a breakthrough in that in what? Ten years?

- That's what they say.

Quinn just watched Alvin like he was waiting for an answer or something else. But Alvin knew what he wanted.

- Quee, you forget I am a chipmunk and I can feel what you're thinking about. By the way, could you have a lousier poker face?

Quinn still watched Alvin.

- Just tell me, who told you?

- Never mind who told me. Show me, Alvin.

- It's Simon or Brittany.

- I want to see it. – Said Quinn.

- Okay, Simon. I'm gonna kill him.

Alvin pulled up his pajama and showed the blue illuminating device inside his chest; although the bandage covered the most of it.

- It works, Quee. And now, it's keeping me alive.

- Listen to me, Alvin. We're a team. Do you understand? I will think about that… pacemaker. Okay? But you have to promise me, you're gonna lay low.

- Okay. Promise.

Quinn gently panted Alvin's back, but he was too strong and Alvin coughed.

- Hey, what the hell are you doing with my brother? – Exclaimed a chipmunk voice.

Alvin and Quinn looked there and saw a bit chubby chipmunk standing near to Alvin's bed. He had green eyes and he was still wearing his signature green no sweater but jacket. He was Theodore Seville.

- Theo, how do you get there? – Asked Alvin in surprise.

- I'll tell you, if this… human goes away.

Quinn left the room without a word. Theodore jumped up on the bed, next to his brother.

He hugged Alvin gently.

- Hey Theo, I haven't seen you for ages. I missed you.

Theodore jumped back in his surprise. He thought Alvin would push him away.

- Alvin, are you okay? – Asked the green clad chipmunk.

- I am. Why?

- Because you didn't say: "Theo, leave me alone and don't hug me. We aren't children. "

- Why should I have told it? I love you.

- Who are you and what did you do with my brother? – Asked Theodore jokingly.

- Okay I know I behave a bit different, but it's because I realized many things.

- I know. What you said at the press conference…

- Was crazy. I know. – Said Alvin. – But I was serious.

- I know and I'm proud of you. I've always wanted to ask you to stop that work.

- Theo, I won't stop making weapons. Just I will do it different way. I want to protect the Americans and not kill them.

- It was wise, Alvin.

They hugged again. Alvin missed his little brother's hug. He loved the way that Theodore showed his emotions since they were kids, just Alvin was too cool and he didn't admitted it.

- Hey, Theo, where are the kids and Eleanor?

Theodore looked at Alvin like he didn't speak English.

- Ophelia is at home; she is a bit ill. Keesha and TJ are on the corridor with Eleanor. Why?

- Don't they want to see me? Do they hate me?

- Of course they don't. Just I knew you would…

- I wouldn't, Theo. Let them in. – Said Alvin and exclaimed. – Eleanor, come on in with the kids, please.

Theodore's wife and their children came in, walked to Alvin's bed jumped up on the edge of it.

Alvin saw Eleanor was more beautiful than she had been before. She had lost some weight as Theodore had lost.

- Wow. Eleanor, you're beautiful. I didn't thought you were… I can't find the right words.

Eleanor giggled in her personal way. Alvin remembered that giggle and he missed it.

He looked at the two kid chipmunks in front of him.

- Keesha and Theo Jr. – He said. – In case you don't know that, you are both as cute as your parents.

- Thank you Uncle Alvin. – Thanked Keesha. – But don't you hate children?

- I don't anymore. I changed.

- Then… can we hug you? – Asked TJ playing with his fingers.

- Sure.

Keesha and TJ smiled and hugged Alvin. Tell the truth, Alvin has always wanted children, but he wasn't brave enough to admit it even to him.

He felt, Keesha touched the reactor in his chest; he hissed quietly.

- Oh, I'm sorry!

- Nothing happened, Keesha. It didn't hurt literally, just I need to get used to this thing inside me.

- By the way, what's that? – Asked Eleanor pointing to the device in Alvin's chest.

- Do you remember the reactor in my factory?

- Yes. – Answered Theo and Ellie.

- It's the miniaturized version of that. That runs my heart.

- It's horrible. – Said Eleanor.

- In positive way, my heart won't stop for 200 thousand years.

The kids and their parents laughed.

* * *

Alvin went home a few hours later Eleanor and Theodore left.

Technically, there wasn't any wound on his chest. The tissues surrounded the socket perfectly. The bandage covered his chest just in case.

After they arrived home, he went down to his laboratory and left Brittany alone in the living room.

She watched the TV, but her thoughts were away from the real world. She tried to find out how she will tell the truth to Alvin.

She wanted to run down to his laboratory, kiss him and feel his lips on hers. But she knew it wouldn't be mature.

She was a mature, female chipmunk and she had to behave according to that.

She opened one of the newspapers on the table and read it.

On the front page was scribed: "Alvin Seville, the termiMunktor."

Brittany laughed softly. If she weren't with Alvin, he wouldn't be able to find his cleaned clothes.

As she realized how important she was for Alvin (not in emotional way) she couldn't help and let out a loud laugh.

Suddenly the intercom on the table signed a call from Alvin.

- Hey Brittany, how big are your paws?

- What?

- How big are your paws?

- I don't understand why…

- Get down here. I need you.

Brittany almost jumped up in her happiness, but she calmed her mind down saying: "Probably it's nothing. He just, forgot where his car keys are. "

She walked down to the laboratory, she typed in her personally code and stepped in.

She saw Alvin was lying in a seat and he was naked. (Technically the chipmunks wear only sweater or something else, so when they put it off they are naked.)

Brittany could see they device inside his chest.

- Hey. – Greeted Alvin. – Let's see them. Show me your paws.

Brittany lifted them up walking toward Alvin.

- Oh, wow. They're small. Very petite indeed. Well, I just need your help for a sec.

- Oh my God, is that the thing that's keeping you alive? – Asked Brittany looking at the blue device.

- It was. It is now an antique.

Alvin reached for another device like the one inside him.

- This is what will be keeping me alive for the foreseeable future. I'm swapping it up for an upgraded unit, and I just ran into a little speed bump.

- Speed bump, what does that mean? – Asked Brittany.

- It's nothing. Just a little snag.

Alvin wrested the device and lifted it out. Then he pulled the cable out of his chest. Brittany nearly jumped back in scare. She thought that device was very sensible.

Alvin continued what he was telling.

- There's an exposed wire under this device. And it's contacting the socket wall and causing a little bit of a short.

Alvin gave the device to Brittany.

- What do you want me to do? – She asked.

- Put that on the table over there. That is irrelevant.

- Oh my God. –Brittany sighed and put the device on the table.

- I want you to reach in and you're just gonna gently lift the wire out.

- Is it safe? – Asked Brittany and took a look at the inside of the socket.

- Yeah, it should be fine. It's like 'Operation.' You just don't let it touch the socket wall or it goes 'beep.

- What do you mean, 'Operation'?

- It's just a game, never mind. Just gently lift the wire out. Okay? Great.

Brittany slowly reached inside Alvin's chest, but in the last moment, she pulled out of her paw.

- You know, I don't think I'm qualified to do this. – She said.

- No. You're fine. – Said Alvin. – You're the most capable, qualified, trustworthy chipette I've ever met. You're gonna do great.

Brittany looked at Alvin and the big hole in his chest.

- Is that too much of problem to ask? 'Cause I'm…

- Okay, okay. - Said Brittany.

- I really need your help here.

- Okay.

Brittany reached in Alvin's chest and as her paw was deep in the socket she touched something. It was literally disgusting.

- Oh, there's pus. – Complained Brittany with distaste on her face.

- It's not pus. – Corrected and calmed Alvin. – It's an inorganic, plasmic discharge from the device. Not from my body.

- It smells.

- Yeah it does.

Brittany kept searching for what she had to.

- The copper wire. The copper wire, you got it?

- Okay I got it, I got it.

- Now don't let it touch the side when you're coming out…

The wire accidentally touched the wall of the socket and an electric shock waved through Alvin. It wasn't so horrible; he just hissed.

- I'm sorry! I'm sorry! – Apologized Brittany.

- I was trying to tell you before. *Sight* Okay, now make sure that when you pull it out….

Brittany grabbed the wire and with a determinate movement, she pulled the secondary magnet out of Alvin's chest.

- That's it. There was a magnet at the end of it.

- Oh God! – Brittany was shocked.

- Okay, I wasn't expecting… Do not put it back. Do not put it back. – Instructed Alvin.

- What's wrong? – Asked Brittany worryingly.

- Nothing. Just my heart is going to stop. – Said Alvin without worry, but of course he was worrying.

- What?! You said it was safe.

- We gotta hurry. Take this. – Said Alvin and gave the new reactor to Brittany. – You gotta attach that really quickly.

- Okay. Okay. Alvin, it's gonna be okay.

- What? Is it?

- It's gonna be okay. I'm gonna make this okay.

- Let's hope.

Brittany put the cable of the new reactor into the socket and pushed it deep into the discharge.

- Okay, you're gonna attach that to the base plate. Make sure you…

Another electric shock waved through Alvin's body. He nearly screamed.

- Huh. – Sighed Alvin in relief. – Was that so hard? That was fun, right?

He took the device and rolled it into the socket. After a high and quiet click the device was connected.

- Nice. – Said Alvin with a smile.

- Are you okay? – Asked Brittany.

- Yeah. I feel great. – Alvin laughed softly.

- Don't ever, ever, ever, ever ask me to do anything like that ever again.

- I don't have anyone but you. – Said Alvin more seriously. – Anyway… we're done.

Alvin stood up and took his T-shirt on.

Brittany held the last device in her paws and watched it.

- What do you want me to do with this?

- This? Destroy it. Incinerate it.

- Don't you want to keep it?

- Brittany, I've been called many things. 'Nostalgic' isn't one of them.

- Will that be all Mr. Seville? – Asked Brittany formally.

- That will be all, Ms. Miller.

Brittany went out, holding the device in her paws.

Alvin sat down to his desk and searched for a blueprint.

He couldn't find it, because his desk wasn't so organized. Alvin was still as messy as he had been in his teenager years. Fifty years didn't take affect on his main things.

He was searching for his blueprint, when Sirius spoke up.

- Sir, incoming transmission from your brother Simon.

- Speaking of the devil. – Said Alvin. – Put it on this screen.

A moment later, Simon's face was visible on the screen of Alvin's computer.

- Simon I was thinking about you. – Said Alvin.

- Why?

- I wanted to ask, where was my friend?

- Pjotr? He is here with me. The cause of his visa isn't so easy. He is just a fennec form somewhere and the government doesn't trust him. He is Russian and it makes the things worse. He has to stay in a military building. My house is kinda military, so he can stay here 'till we make his visa out.

- Why? As I know we don't hate the Russian, do we?

- I don't. You don't. Neither of the family hates the Russians. But the government isn't sure Pjotr is trustworthy.

- He is. Simon, he saved my life.

- I know. And I'm trying to solve that problem right now as I am speaking to you.

- Okay, okay. I got it. – Said Alvin. – How is he?

- He is well, just he is missing you.

- Is he?

- Yeah. As I can tell, you're his best friend? What did you do in that cavern?

- I'll tell you Simon. But not now. – Alvin looked behind, then he turned back toward the screen. – Um, Simon, do you like ginger ale? I don't remember.

- Personally I don't. But Jeanette likes it.

- Then, I have a fridge full of ginger ale. Also I have three cartons in the basement. Do you want me to send it to you?

Simon's mouth opened and the blue eyed ex-glass-wearer chipmunk couldn't answer.

- A-Alvin is that really you?

- Yes.

- What's wrong with you? As I know you can't even live without ginger ale.

- I couldn't. But now I can. Do you want the ale or not?

- I'm going to ask Jeanette. We'll see each other. Bye!

- Bye, bro. I love ya all.

* * *

Simon Seville, the admiral of the Seventh fleet of the US Navy and the commander of the USS Renegade was leading the greenhorn soldiers around in the San Diego Airbase.

He was talking about the new technologies and the next generations of the aircrafts.

He was a chipmunk, but nobody made advantage form that. He was the most honored chipmunk in the world.

- The future of air combat. Is it manned or unmanned? I'll tell you, in my experience, no unmanned aerial vehicle will ever trump a pilot's instinct, his insight that ability to look into a situation beyond the obvious and discern its outcome, or a pilot's judgment.

- Sir can I ask something? – Asked one of the soldiers.

- Sure.

- Have you ever flown aircraft?

- Yes I have. I flow an F25, two months ago. But I could fly any type of aircraft.

- In your size? – Commented another soldier.

Of course Simon knew who said it and looked at him with murderous face.

- Excuse me?

Then a voice came from the top of an Lockheed SR-74.

- Si, don't scare them. They're just young. – It was Avin's voice; he jumped down on the floor and stepped next to his brother. – Anyway, why not a pilot without the plain?

The soldiers laughed softly.

- Look, who fell out of the sky. Mr. Alvin Seville.

- Hello, sir! – The soldiers greeted.

- Speaking of recognizing, you gotta get him to tell you the time when he was a bit wrong. – Said Alvin looking at the young men. – At Summer break.

- Alvin, please. – Simon tried to stop Alvin but he ignored him.

- Just remember that, Si. Summer Break, 2024. When you didn't see that chipmunk wasn't Jeanette. What was his name?

- Alvin, don't do it.

- Yeah, was he Jason?

- Alvin, they'll believe it. Don't do that.

- Okay. I stopped. But Theo said he had given his number to you.

Simon sighed and looked at the men.

- Give us a couple of minutes, guys. – Said Simon.

The soldiers walked away and left the brothers in the hangar with each other.

- I'm surprised. – Said Simon.

- Why?

- I swear I didn't expect to see you walking around so soon.

- I'm doing a little better than walking.

- Really?

- Yeah. Si, I'm working on something big. I came to talk to you. I want you to be a part of it.

- It's good, Alvin. 'Cause the people thought you went crazy.

- This is not for military. – Said Alvin calmly. – I'm not… it's different.

Simon looked at his brother with very surprised face. He stepped closer to him and bent close to Alvin's face.

- Really?

- Yes. But why are we whispering?

- 'Cause if the President finds out I agree with you I'll be fired from the Navy and they will take away everything from me and my family.

- So you're on my side aren't you?

- Of course I am. I've always wanted to tell you I didn't like the way that your weapons worked.

- They were too merciless.

- Yes. But I'm glad you stopped that way. Also, I can't be the part of your next project. It would be too dangerous for me, Jeanette and the kids. I hope you don't mind.

- I don't. You have to protect your family and they're the most important thing right now.

- It was…

- Strange? Yeah. Nowadays I'm not me.

- No Alvin. You're you; just the… less bastard side of your mind starts to show up.

- Interesting. But if you don't mind, I wouldn't be like Theodore.

Simon laughed.

- I don't want you to be like Theo. Just try to be more responsible and less asshole.

- I get your point, Si. Thanks.

- You're welcome. Anyway, I gotta go. See ya later, bro. It was nice to seeing you.

Simon ran away, toward the control tower of the base.

Alvin watched his brother for a while and whispered: "I love you, Simon."

He turned toward the car park and slowly began to walk.

* * *

**Wow! I didn't expect I wound update so fast. Maybe I'm better than I thought I was. **

**Anyway I don't have to go to school in this week and in the next week I have only three days in so... The time of the writing has just started. **

**Stay Munkin'!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys, I'm back and I'm exhausted. **

**Writing this story is more exhausting than I expected. **

* * *

Alvin arrived home about at 3:34 PM. He went down to his laboratory and locked the door. He didn't want anybody to disturb him.

He sat down to his desk and slipped his paw through a screen. Then a keyboard showed up and he started to type in orders.

- Sirius, you up? – He asked with whisper.

- For you sir, always. – Said the brain of the house.

- I'd like to open a new project file, index as Mark Two.

- Shall I store this on the Seville Industries Central Database?

- Actually I don't know who to trust right now. 'Till further notice, why don't we just keep everything on my private server?

Alvin finished typing and pushed the virtual 'Enter' on the keyboard. He took a laser and using it, he put the picture of his last battle suit on the holographic emitter. The holographic picture of the suit was in front of him. He walked to the emitter and started to work on changes.

- Working on a secret project, are we, sir? – Asked Sirius.

Alvin took the energy cells and the hydraulics off of the hologram and put them into the holographic trash.

- I don't want this winding up in the wrong hands or paws. Maybe in mine, it can do some good.

He turned the hologram around the magnified it. He began to work on the moving systems.

But he was disturbed by a familiar voice. He looked behind if him and nearly gasped.

- Hey Alvin. Do you need any help? – Asked the fennec, standing there.

- Pjotr, how did you get here? – Asked Alvin with surprised voice. – Aren't you in Simon's house?

- No. I got a temporary visa so I can go wherever I want. I came to you. And as I can see you're working on the second type of out battle suit.

- Correct. Would you like to help?

- Sure. How do you want to build it?

- What do you mean?

- I mean do you want to build it in chipmunk or human size?

Alvin took his chin and thought. It was a really good question.

- I don't know. Not yet. What do you think?

- I think first we should build a chipmunk sized one. It would be easier.

- Good point. Let's work on it!

* * *

First, they began to build the boot. The technology of the rocket has been already developed; just they had to integrate it into the boot.

It wasn't so hard; Alvin was the master in this kind of things.

With Sirius's help and the little factory in the basement of Alvin's house, the frame was made very soon. They put the details inside it and started to solder the cables, the wires and the other stuffs.

Pjotr couldn't use the solder so Alvin had to do it. The fennec held the magnifying glass helping Alvin seeing the tiny wires.

- Up. – Instructed Alvin. – Okay, next.

It wasn't so interesting work, so Pjotr became bored and he didn't pay attention. Alvin almost touched the solder to his arm.

- Pjotr! Look out! – Alvin exclaimed. – Could you turn back here? If you or one of your members isn't in right place, I'll solder something to the boot which wouldn't be soldered to it.

- I'm sorry! Just I'm so bored.

- Please, try to stay with me. There are only four wires left.

- Ooo-kay. I'll try.

Alvin sighed and began to solder the last wires. But a moment later, Pjotr was in his way again.

- HEY!

The fennec jumped back in surprise.

- What? Oh. I'm sorry.

- Tell you what? I'm gonna finish it without you.

- But…

- No. I'm not angry at you. Just I don't want to hurt you. The liquid tin is very hot.

- Oh. Okay.

Without Pjotr's disturb, Alvin finished the boot and put the solder away.

- Hey bro, I need your help now.

Another hour later, they made the second boot. They were ready for the test.

Alvin had to take the boots on. It wasn't so simple.

- Ugh! It's tight. – Groaned Alvin.

Pjotr giggled.

- What's so funny?

- Nothing. – Said Pjotr and closed the boots around Alvin's feet.

- Hey! That hurts.

- I'm not the one who designed these things.

- Oh, shut up.

They walked to the cars and Alvin stood in the central of the test area. One of his robots held fire-extinguisher; Pjotr held a camera in his paws.

Alvin connected the boots to the reactor, grabbed the controllers and breathed in deeply few times.

- Okay. Let's do this right. – He said to himself. – Hey Dummy, look alive. You're on stand-bye for fire safety. Pjotr, you roll it.

Pjotr nodded.

- Okay. Activate hand controls. – Said Alvin.

The boots started to whiz like the jet engines as the energy started to flow into them.

- We're gonna start off nice and easy. We're gonna see if 10% thrust capacity achieves lift. – He breathed in. – And three… two… one.

As he pushed the start button, he flew into mid-air and bumped into the ceiling. Then he fell onto the ground with a loud thud.

Dummy, the robot doused him; Pjotr watched him with shocked face and then he burst out in laugh.

His laugh echoed in the laboratory.

Pjotr put the camera down and walked to the groaning Alvin.

- Hey, are you okay?

- Yes. I've just hit the ceiling and fallen down. – Said Alvin sarcastically. – I'm totally fine.

Pjotr helped Alvin getting up.

- Okay, what was wrong? – Asked Alvin.

- The thrust capacity was too much; you couldn't control your position in mid-air and the mass of the hand control took affect on your poise.

Alvin took the boots off immediately and kicked them.

Pjotr giggled. Alvin went to the fridge and took out a cooler block; he placed it on his head.

He sat down on the couch and watched forward without a word.

Pjotr sat next to him and thought.

- Do you have any ideas? – Asked Alvin.

- I'm not the genius one. You should have idea.

Alvin mumbled something.

- I'm lucky; my body isn't as sensible as the humans'.

- But your tail looks damaged. – Said Pjotr pointing at Alvin's tail.

- Wha… Ouch! Don't touch my tail! It hurts. – Whimpered Alvin.

- Al, I operated a magnet into your chest and you're still alive. Don't you think I can examine a broken tail?

- Broken?!

- Hey, 'till I don't examine it, I can say anything. Just lie down.

Alvin obeyed and Pjotr began to examine his friend's tail.

But they were disturbed by Brittany. She stepped into the laboratory and froze as she saw what the boys were doing.

Then she covered her mouth with her paw, because she smiled at the view.

- I saw your smile, Brittany. – Said Alvin.

- Okay. But I can't help. What are you doing?

- Alvin broke his tail and I want to examine it. – Answered Pjotr.

- And how did he break his tail?

- There was a little… accident. – Said Alvin. – Anyway, what are you doing here?

- I just came to say I'm going out.

- Where? – Asked Alvin curiously.

- You have nothing to do with it. Anyway I'm going to Simon's.

- Why?

- Alvin, don't be a jerk. – Frowned Brittany. – If you want something, ask Pjotr.

- He isn't my servant.

- I'm not your servant either. – Said Brittany and walked out.

Alvin watched her for a while; then he felt a pain from his tail.

He exclaimed and frowned at Pjotr.

- What the hell are you doing? My tail is the third most important part of my body.

- I guess what the second and the first one is. – Whispered Pojtr.

* * *

Brittany lived with Alvin so she had everything what she wanted. For example she went to Simon's by her light blue Porsche.

Unlike Alvin, she didn't overrun the speed limit.

She wanted to go to Simon's, because she needed to speak to Jeanette about Alvin.

Simon and Jeanette lived in San Diego, when they weren't on the USS Renegade.

Brittany arrived there two hours later. They have been waiting for her.

The gate opened automatically; Brittany parked in front of the house and got out.

She stepped to the door and it opened. Jeanette showed up and smiled at her sister.

- Brit, how surprise. Come on in. – She invited.

Brittany stepped in; the feeling of the warmness hit her. The house was filled by happiness. She missed this feeling from Alvin's house. Alvin always was happy, but Brittany wasn't at all.

Jeanette led her into the living room where Simon and another admiral were talking.

The admiral turned around and looked at Brittany. She nodded and greeted.

- Admiral.

- Ms. Miler. Nice to meet you.

Jeanette spoke up.

- Simon, we'll be in the guest room.

- Okay, Jean. – Said Simon and continued talking with the admiral.

Brittany loved to be in her sister's house; but in this evening, the whole house was somehow different.

Jeanette led her into the guest room and they sat down on the couch.

- So Britt? Why did you come here?

- Do you remember when you said I had to told Alvin what I felt for him?

Jeanette nodded.

- I can't. He doesn't look like he loves me.

- How do you know it?

- Well, he is happy as always; he works as always… So nothing changed.

- Brittany, don't hit me, but I think you don't know him.

Brittany didn't expect this answer. She came here for comforting and her sister doesn't help.

- How do you mean it?

- Brittany, do you know anything about Alvin?

- Yes. He is an egoist, genius.

- I mean something personally. For example his favorite drink.

- Ginger ale, but it's obvious.

- No it isn't. He offered us all of his set. And we accepted it. As you know I love it.

Brittany was surprised. She has never known Alvin didn't like ginger ale anymore.

She had to admit, she didn't know anything about the love of her life. She just knew the negativities of his personality and the capacity of his brain. But nothing else.

Brittany laid her face into her palm. Jeanette gently lifted his sister's hanging head up.

- Britt, you have nothing to worry about. You live with him. You don't need to do anything, just talk to him.

- But he always works and he is always with his friend.

- All day?

- Of course not. But I won't go into his bedroom.

Jeanette giggled.

- You pretend, you don't want to have his child, but I can see it.

Brittany froze again. It wasn't her sister. Jeanette was shy and she never spoke about… that.

But the auburn furred chipette had to admit, the world changed. Her sisters were mothers and they were more mature than she was. Also, Jeanette was right.

- Jean, I'm an idiot.

- No. You're just… You just made mistakes.

- I screwed my whole life up, didn't I?

Jeanette placed her paw on her sister's shoulder.

- Brittany, I could suggest going to Simon and asking him about Alvin, but nobody knows Alvin. You're the only who lives with him.

Brittany didn't answer. She was deep in her thoughts. The only thing in her mind was Alvin.

She tried to find anything about him in her memory, but she had to realize: she spent only two hours alone with him.

She just did her job and acted like an ordinary assistant.

Brittany Miller hasn't had anything to do with Alvin so far.

- Jean, I don't want to go home. – She said.

- You don't have to go home. You can sleep here. Simon will inform Alvin.

- He doesn't have to know it. I think he will notice I'm not there, when his newspaper isn't on his work desk.

- Britt, it isn't true, is it?

- Actually is more than likely.

Jeanette sighed and hugged her sister warmly.

* * *

Brittany was totally right. Alvin noticed the missing of Brittany's presence when his newspaper wasn't on his work desk.

But he wasn't angry and hadn't been sad. He noted it as a fact.

When at 10 o'clock Pjotr woke up, Alvin had already finished the stabilizer which they had developed.

- Morning, Alvin. How's the work going?

- Awesome. I've dropped the laser energy cell onto my feet and closed the boot on my tail.

Pjotr giggled.

- Despite these… accidents, is everything okay?

- Yeah. We can start the first test.

Alvin put the stabilizer on a holder, opened it and placed his arm into it.

Pjotr closed the first part on Alvin's forearm and the second part onto his upper arm.

Alvin lifted his arm up; the stabilized was heavy but he could hold it.

- How does it feel? - Asked Pjotr.

- It's irrelevant. It works.

- We haven't tested it yet.

Alvin shook his head and turned away from Pjotr. He didn't want to hurt him.

The thruster began to let out a high noise; Alvin sent energy into it and… Nothing happened. The thruster shut down.

- What the hell happened?! – Asked Alvin with incredible anger. – I can't take if something isn't working.

Pjotr get the stabilizer off of Alvin's arm and took a look at it. During, he searched for the problem, he calmed Alvin down.

- Just breathe in and out. Calm down; think about nice things.

- For example?

- I don't know. Imagine that Brittany is standing in front of you totally naked.

Pjotr laughed, but Alvin didn't get the joke. He grunted and went to his work desk. He opened a secret box and took out a little, white stick.

He lighted it with a lighter and breathed in deeply.

Pjotr looked at his friend with shock and scare. He spoke up with stammer.

- A-Alvin, d-do you s-smoke?

- Of course I don't. – Answered Alvin turning around. – It's just a special plant mixed with some mint. It calms me down instead of alcohol or drugs. It's fully natural and fully healthy. I tried to sell it, but the humans like to destroy their system too much.

- Yeah. I agree with that. – Pojtr Said. – Also I think I found the problem of the stabilizer.

- What's that?

- You didn't connect the secondary energy tube to the reactor.

*Facepalm by Alvin*

The problem wasn't as simple as they thought. They had to work on the stabilizer very hard.

In evening, Alvin was in his laboratory alone, because Pjotr had had to go to the Russian embassy. So Alvin had to test alone.

He closed the frame around his arm and (this time) he connected all of the energy tubes to the reactor.

Brittany arrived; she brought a brown file in her paw. She put it onto the table and turned to Alvin.

- I've been buzzing you. Did you hear the intercom?

- Yeah, everything's… What?

- Quinn is upstairs.

- Great,

- What would you like me to tell him? – She asked.

- I'll be right up. – Said Alvin and lifted his arm up.

This version of the stabilizer wasn't as heavy as the last one was.

- I thought you said you were done making weapons. – Said Brittany.

- It is. This is a flight stabilizer. It's completely harmless.

Alvin activated the thruster and it worked. It flown Alvin back and hit him against the wall.

- I didn't expect that. – Groaned Alvin.

After his headache disappeared he went to the upstairs.

There was Quinn, sitting on the couch and drinking a cup of tea.

He looked calm but he wasn't calm at all. Just he could hide his emotions.

Alvin walked to him and jumped up on the couch, next to him.

- Hey Quee. How'd it go?

Alvin noticed a pizza box on the table.

- It went that bad, huh?

- Just because I brought pizza back from New York it doesn't mean it went bad.

Alvin jumped on the table and opened the box.

- Oh boy. – He said. – Why didn't you bring a chipmunk sized one? You must know we can't eat even a human sized slice of pizza. Okay, maybe Theo can.

- Alvin…

- Okay, okay. You how'd it go?

- It would've gone better if you had been there.

- You told me to lay low. That's what I've been doing. I lay low and you take car of all.

- Come on Alvin. In public. The press. This was a board of directors meeting.

- This was a board of directors meeting? – Asked Alvin with fake surprised face.

- The board is claiming you have posttraumatic stress. They're filling an injunction. – Said Quinn.

Alvin used his personal, 'What the hell' face and looked at Quinn with opened mouth.

- A what?!

- They want to lock you out.

- Why? 'Cause the stock dipped a little? I told you it would happen.

- Actually the stocks dipped more than sixty points. – Corrected Brittany and she looked at Alvin like a mother.

- It doesn't matter. We own the controlling interest in the company.

- Alvin, the board has rights, too. They're making the case, that you and your new direction isn't the company's best interest.

Alvin crossed his arms, curled his lips down and looked like as a peevish child.

- I'm being responsible. – He mumbled.

- Alvin… - Said Quinn.

- That's a new direction for me, for the company. – Alvin realized he said silly thing. – I mean, me on the company's behalf... being responsible for the way that…

- Alvin, you have to admit, you're still as irresponsible as you were seventeen years ago. – Said Brittany.

- Awesome. I'm the topic again. I'm leaving right now.

- Alvin, Alvin. – Quinn stopped Alvin grabbing his tail gently. – Listen, I'm trying to turn this thing around, but you gotta give me something. Something to pitch them.

Alvin turned toward Quinn and looked up at him.

Quinn pointed at the reactor in Alvin's chest.

- Let me have the engineers analyze that. You know, draw up some specs.

- No. No, absolutely no.

- Alvin, I need to give something to them. If I don't give anything they won't shut up.

- I told you. No. This one stays with me. I need it. If it comes out of me, I'll die. Got it?

Alvin didn't wait for the answer. He turned toward the stairs and began to walk down to his laboratory.

- Hey Alvin, you mind if I come down there and see what you're doing? – Asked Quinn.

- Of course I mind. Good night Quee. And good night Britt.

* * *

Alvin and Pjotr continued the work and the rockets were getting better and better.

They did so many tests, but neither of them was successful.

The thrust capacity was too much, or Alvin couldn't control the flight.

Once, the stabilizer almost ripped Alvin's arms off.

They had to stop working, 'till Alvin's shoulder recovered from the injury.

But finally they made the perfect (looking) construction and began for the test. Pjotr rolled the test.

- Okay, here we go. – Started Alvin recording the work log. – Day 11, test 37, configuration 8.0. *Sigh* For lack of a better option, Dummy is still on fire safety. Hey buddy, if you douse me again, and I'm not on fire, I'm donating you to a college.

The robot gave out a high, disappointed voice. Pjotr laughed quietly.

Alvin moved his numbed members (the iron boot and the stabilizer were incredibly heavy.) and took a deep breath.

- All right, nice and easy. Seriously…

- Alvin, are you afraid of flying? – Asked Pjotr with a wide smile.

- If you had hit the ceiling for nine times, you would be afraid of too right now. – Said Alvin. – So just gonna start off with 1% thrust capacity.

And three, two, one…

The thrusters were fired and they lifted Alvin up. Alvin literally levitated in mid-air in 1.5 meters altitude.

But he had to stay still, because only one, accidentally movement could've ruin the test. (And he would've hit the ceiling or the floor again.)

A few seconds later, he slowly turned the thrusters off and stood on the ground again.

He sighed in relief.

- Okay. – He looked back and the robot was following him with the fire extinguisher. – Please don't follow me around with it either, 'cause I feel like I'm gonna catch on fire spontaneously.

- Just stand down, Dummy. – Instructed Pjotr. – If something happens, then go in.

- Thanks Pjotr! And again, let's bring it up to 2.5. Three, two, one…

Alvin took off again, as a helicopter, just he didn't use rotors.

He was levitating in mid-air in 3,5 meters altitude. Everything was perfect; but accidentally he moved his paw in wrong way and he started flying back and he wasn't able to stop.

The rocket-chipmunk was adrift toward the back gate of the house. He tried to control himself, but he couldn't. Soon he was flying over the cars and the hot plasma wasn't good for them.

- Oh no, no, no! This is where I don't want to be.

He held his left paw out and maneuvered far from the cars. Then he was over his table and the papers flow apart.

- It could be worse; it could be worse. We're fine. – He told to himself.

Pjotr tried to hold his laugh in, but he felt it was going to burst out very soon.

Alvin held out both of his paws, stopped and flew backward.

Then he found his poise and stopped over the test area.

Turning off the thrusters he landed (almost falling onto his face.)

He sighed. The test was finally successful.

- Dummy, douse him, now! – Exclaimed Pjotr.

But the robot knew his owner would be angry. So it didn't obey Pjotr.

- Good try, Pjotr. But I built Dummy and I can destroy him. For your order, he won't do anything.

- It was worth a try. – Said Pjotr.

- Yeah. – Said Alvin and looked at the boots on his feet. – Well, I'm officially impressed. The scientists were wrong. Chipmunks can fly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for late updating! (Should I complain? Of course I should.) But you know I'm busy. I write a common story with Lulu308 and KiBoy. – It's called SpaceMunk. You must read it. – **

**Also here's the end of the school year and we write five tests per day. I have to draw and color IronMunks… (Oops, my big mouth…) **

**Anyway, I hope I write the story correctly. (not in grammatical way; I know it's horrible.)**

**So let's see how Alvin will handle his new stuff.**

* * *

The flying system was made. But Alvin couldn't fly just like that. He would've looked like an idiot and the he would've died to freeze because of the wind.

Also, the plan wasn't that. They had to build a suit, not just rockets on Alvin's members.

Alvin was the better designer so he drew the suit using a holographic program. He wanted to create something impressive; something terrifying; something badass.

The main problem of the designing was difference between the human and chipmunk physiology.

The humans' leg was longer; they hadn't tail; the structure of their knee was different; they hadn't fur; correlate with the head, their nose was smaller.

Alvin had to design the hull of the suit according to these differences.

Also the armoring of his tail wasn't easy job either. Pjotr said: "Why do you worry? If somebody steps on my tail, I don't even feel it."

But Alvin told him, the tail was one of the most precious members of the chipmunks. Pjotr didn't understand Alvin's point, but he accepted it.

Only a few days later, the battle suit was complete.

Alvin stood in the center of a black area. The floor opened and the parts of the suit showed up. The robots fitted the suit on Alvin, despite the mask.

Alvin took it on; he couldn't see anything.

- Sirius, are you here? – He asked.

- At your service, sir. – Answered Sirius over the radio, integrated into the ears of the suit.

- Engage Heads Up Display. – Instructed Alvin.

- Check.

The interior of the mask became a holographic screen. Graphs and figures turned up in front of Alvin's face; they showed the status of the reactor and other important things about the suit.

Also Alvin could see what in front of him was. He could control the display by moving his eyes and by his thoughts.

- Import all preferences from home interface.

- Will do, sir.

Alvin looked around and the operation system of the suit worked perfectly. When he looked at one of his cars, the display showed everything about it.

- Alright, what do you say? – Asked Alvin.

- I've indeed been uploaded, sir. – Reported Sirius. – We're online and ready.

- Can we start the virtual walk-around?

- Importing preferences and calibrating virtual environment.

- Do a check on control surfaces.

- As you wish.

Sirius began to check the moveable parts of the suit. He tried out the rocket launchers and the other weapon systems. (But, of course the suit hasn't had any weapon yet. Only the thrusters on Alvin's paw.)

All of the moving mechanics worked perfectly. Nothing was wrong.

Pjotr just watched the bright, metal grey suit and admired it.

They have just created something, which never was built by anyone.

Alvin moved his arms and he looked so… terrifying. Pjotr thought this suit would surprise the human and animal society.

- Test complete. – Reported Sirius. – Preparing to power down and begin diagnostics.

Inside the suit, Alvin stopped the orders given by Sirius and he gave a new one.

- Yeah. Tell you what. Do a weather and ATC check. Start listening in on ground control.

- Sir, there are terabytes of calculations needed before an actual flight is…

- Sirius. – Stopped Alvin. – Sometimes you got to run, before you can walk.

On the display the ATC and a map showed up. Also the attitude indicator and the altitude indicator were visible. The second one said: 13m.

Alvin's house was built on the top of a rock so it wasn't surprising.

He looked at Pjotr who was still amazed.

- Hey, bro, are you okay? – Alvin's voice was modified by the suit; it was necessary because it was dangerous if somebody recognized him.

- Y-yeah. Just you look… Wow!

- We'll see if it works. – Said Alvin.

He put his arms close to his body, held his paws downward and breathed in and out few times.

- Alright. Three… two… one…

The thrusters were fired on his paws and in the boots. He slowly began to lift form the floor. He bent forward and suddenly the rockets flew him out of the laboratory, out over the bay.

Under the mask, he opened his eyes and didn't believe what he saw. He was flying and he was still alive.

Holding out his right arm and turning his paw, he turned left.

Then he accelerated, giving more energy to the thrusters.

The brown furred chipmunk under the steel hull couldn't help and exclaimed. The adrenaline filled his brain.

- Whooooaaa! CHIPMUNKS CAN FLY!

With another movement, he veered and turned toward the city center.

Meanwhile, of course, he was watching the graphics in front of him and checking the status of the systems. Everything was awesome.

Alvin wanted to test the maneuvering ability of the suit and he started doing fast and quick maneuvers. Nothing happened. The suit did what he wanted.

- Handles like a dream. – He said and brought the trust capacity up to 40%.

Everything was still perfect. The hydraulics compensated his weak muscles and he could move the heavy, metal parts. (He was just a chipmunk; his muscles weren't made to move a thing like that.)

His speed was 380km/h and he could still accelerate.

But he decided to do something crazy.

He held his paws downward and started climbing.

- All right, let's see what this thing can do. What's SR-71's record?

- The altitude record for fixed wing flight is 85,000 feet, sir.

Alvin sped up.

- Records are made to be broken.

He was climbing up very fast.

He didn't notice it, but ice started covering the mask and the whole suit.

Sirius warned.

- Sir, there is a potentially fatal buildup of ice occurring.

Alvin ignored the warning.

- Keep going. – He ordered.

As he reached a certain altitude, the left thruster in the boot stopped.

He lost the control under the suit. Then everything went dark; the suit was shut down.

Alvin couldn't see anything but a little light from the world through the eyes of the mask.

- We iced up, Sirius. Deploy flaps.

Sirius didn't obeyed, because when the energy of the suit was disconnected, he lost the connection with it.

- Sirius! – Alvin exclaimed was he was falling. – We got to break the ice.

As he was spinning in mid-air he tried to reach for the manual flap opener. To reach it was hard; he turned it round and the flaps were deployed. They broke the ice, but he was still falling.

Then in 5,200 feet altitude the suit and the systems restarted. In 2,220 feet altitude the thrusters were fired and Alvin could lift again.

He almost impacted into the asphalt.

As he was levitating over Los Angeles, he was panting heavily.

- Wow, that was close. – He said.

- Sir... - Started Sirius, but Alvin stopped him.

- Do not say anything, Sirius. I'm still alive and the suit is still working.

Alvin checked the figures and the graphs on the display. The altitude indicator showed 45 meters.

He was watching the city of Los Angeles from bird-view and it was amazing. The lights, the sounds and the smell of the air in 45 meters altitude made Alvin happy.

- Sirius, what about the energy? - He asked.

- It's at 88%.

- Alright. Lay a course for Simon's house.

On the Head Display a yellow line showed up; it showed the way Alvin, toward Simon's house.

Alvin moved his arms and turned his paws and bent left.

He approached the beach and flew toward San Diego along it.

Keeping his arms close to his body would've been hard if the hydraulics hadn't helped him. With this help Alvin could handle the suit well, without tiring.

San Diego was about eighteen kilometers from L.A; Alvin's speed was 360 km/h, so Alvin had to fly for fifteen minutes.

As he was flying over the land, he decided to prepare a surprise.

- Sirius, does Junior have cell phone? - Asked Alvin.

- Which Junior? - Asked back the A.I.

- Simon Junior. Why do you think we are going to San Diego?

Sirius searched for the information for a while; then he put the phone number onto the display.

- Call him. - Said Alvin.

In the room of Simon's sons on Junior's bed a prototype, Asus phone was ringing.

Simon Jr. looked at the screen and saw: "Uncle Alvin is calling."

- Who's that? - Asked Jonathan.

- I-It's Uncle Alvin. - Said Junior and pushed the green button on the screen with hesitate. – Yeah?

- Hi buddy! - Alvin said over the connection. - Wazzup?

- N-nothing. We're working on a little project.

- Really? Interesting. - Alvin was having hard time to speak while he was flying. He was out of breath. - Listen, I'm on the way to you. But I don't want your father and your mother to know it.

- So, what do you want us to do? - Asked Junior.

- First, tell me, is the air defense of your house turned on?

Junior turned to his brother.

He said no.

- No it isn't. - Said Junior over the phone.

- Okay. Now guys, open the door of your room's balcony and watch the sky.

Alvin hung up.

Junior put his phone away, jumped down onto the floor and opening the door he stepped out to the balcony. His brother stepped next to him and tried to find out what Junior was looking at.

- What did Uncle Alvin say? – He asked.

- He said he was coming here.

As Junior answered his brother's question, a little, bright point showed up on the horizon.

It looked like an airplane or a star, but it moved faster.

They saw the object was coming nearer and nearer. Then the one, bright point separated to four.

A moment later the view made them open their mouth.

They clearly saw the flying object was an armored chipmunk.

They stepped back and Alvin landed on the balcony. The huge, strong, steel made suit lighted on the moonlight.

Alvin opened the front of the mask and smiled at the kids.

- Hey, Munksteins, wazzup?

Simon Junior and Jonathan just stared and admired the suit.

Alvin got on his knees with a metallic noise.

- Guys, are you here? Can you hear me? – Asked Alvin.

- Y-yes, Uncle Alvin. – Said the twins (they were twins) in unison. – Just we have never seen anything like that.

- It isn't so surprising. I've built it with my friend.

- Is it what you were talking about with dad? – Asked Jonathan.

- Yup. So he told it you. Great.

Alvin walked into the room; the boys closed the door and darkened its glass by pushing a button.

- So, do you like it? – Asked Alvin.

- Yes. It's awesome. – Said the boys in unison again.

- Guys, I must keep it in secret. You won't tell it to anybody, will you?

- We won't, Uncle Alvin. We promise.

- Okay. I trust you, kids. – Said and caressed the boys' head as carefully as he could. – But if I ask you to tell it dad or mom, you have to tell. Got it?

- Got it.

- Alright. I've just come to show it to you. I gotta go. There are still a few problems with the suit. By the way, do you have any idea for the developing of the weapon or defense systems?

- I have. – Said Junior. – What if you installed a cloaking device into the suit?

- Cloaking device. - Replied Alvin taking his chin. – You watched too much Star Trek, didn't you? Well, I'll try to do my best. Thanks guys. Anyway, if you have any new, idea, just call me.

- Okay.

Alvin opened the door of the balcony and stepped out. But before he could fire the thrusters, Junior took his armored tail.

- Uncle Alvin, I just want to say… you're the best uncle in the world.

These words touched Alvin's soul.

- But… how can I be the best? I've never talked to you so far. This is the first occasion.

- I know. But you came to us first and not to dad or mom.

- Then, I hope I'll stay the best uncle in the world. – Said Alvin with a smile. Then he closed the mask. – Now, please step back.

Jonathan and Simon stepped back; Alvin positioned up for taking off and fired the thrusters.

He took off and disappeared in the dark night. He arrived back to Malibu, ten minutes later.

He flow through the opened garage door and planed to land. But somehow the thrusters didn't get the order and Alvin impacted into the wall.

* * *

After the robots set Alvin free from the suit, he got two ice packages and put one of them on his head and one of them on his right shoulder. The impact wasn't good for his bones, but he was still alive. Chipmunk bones are stronger than human bones.

He walked to his work desk; on it he found a brown box and on the top of it a cup of coffee. It has already been cold, but Alvin drank it.

Then he opened the box and saw a glass made cube. In it was his previous ARC reactor. Around the device was a text: "It's proves that Alvin Seville has heart." On the bottom of the cube was scribed: "From Brittany."

Alvin smiled and put the present, next to him. He sat down on his chair and started recording work log.

- Notes. Main transducer feels sluggish at plus 40 altitude. Hull pressurization is problematic. I'm thinking… icing is the probable factor.

- A very astute observation, sir. Perhaps, if you intend to visit other planets, we should improve the exosystems.

Alvin thought for a while.

- Connect to the sys. Co. Have it reconfigure the shell metals. Use the gold-titanium ally from Seraphim tactical satellite. That should ensure a fuselage integrity while maintaining power-to-weight ratio. Got it?

- Yes. Shall I render using proposed specifications? – Asked Sirius.

- Thrill me!

Alvin turned toward the huge TV screen on the wall. The news was on; Alvin cranked it up and listened. The reporter was a chipette with blonde fur and dark blue eyes.

- Tonight's red-hot red carpet is right here at the Disney Concert Hall, where Alvin Seville's third annual benefit for the Firefighter's Family Fund has become the place to be for L.A.'s high society.

-Sirius, we get an invite for that? – Alvin asked and he didn't try to hide his surprise.

- I have on record of an invitation, sir.

The reporter chipette was still speaking on the screen. Alvin watched her, but surprisingly not because of her body.

- … hasn't been seen in public since his bizarre and highly controversial press conference. Some claim he's suffering from posttraumatic stress and he has been bedridden for weeks. Whatever the case may be, no one expects an appearance from him tonight.

Alvin bite his lip. Then he looked at the screens in front of him.

- The render is complete. – Reported Sirius.

The whole battle suit was gold. It looked great, but…

- A little ostentatious, don't you think?

- What was I thinking? You're usually so discreet.

Alvin looked around in the laboratory for a perfect color and he found it. One of his cars (his Lamborghini Reventon) was red.

- Tell you what. Throw a little red in there.

- Yes, that should help you keep a low profile. – Said Sirius with clerarly audible sarcasm in his virtual voice. – The render is done.

Alvin checked the rendered suit. It was mainly red, but there were a few gold parts. It looked awesome.

- Hey, I like it. Fabricate it. Paint it. – He said and stood up.

- Commencing automated assembly. Estimated completion time is three hours.

- Sirius, what about the primary suit? – Alvin asked, searching for one of his 'immediate' tuxedos.

- It's ready for fabricating, but I warn you it hasn't been tested yet.

- No problem. Fabricate it too in same style. – He said and tied his tie.

- Estimated completion with the primary suit is eight hours. – Reported the A.I.

- Don't wait up for me, honey. – Said Alvin.

He got on his Lamborghini Reventon and pulled out of the garage.

* * *

Quinn was talking to a reporter in front of the Disney Concert Hall. The reporter had asked him about the status of the Seville Industries.

-… The weapon manufacturing is only one small part of what Sevilla Industries is all about, and our partnership with the fire and rescue community…

Meanwhile Alvin arrived to the place, got out of his car and gave the key to a chipmunk who parked the car.

He began to walk into the Hall. As he was walking in, a chipette approached him and took his shoulder.

- Hey Alvin, remember me? – She asked, but Alvin disappointed her.

- Sure don't. – He said and kept goin'.

He found Quinn talking to the reporter. He jumped onto his shoulder and placed his opened claws on Quinn's cheek. (He was joking, but he was even a bit angry.)

- What's the world coming to when a guy's got to crash his own party? – He asked with his usual smile.

Quinn looked at the just showed up chipmunk and gave him a fake smile.

- Look at you. Hey, what a surprise.

Alvin jumped down and headed toward the entrance.

- I'll see ya inside. – He said.

- Hey Alvin. Listen, take it slow, all right?

- You got it. Just cabin fever. I'll just be a minute.

He walked in and went to the bar. He jumped up onto the desk and the waiter came.

- Gave me a Scotch. I'm starving. – He said and the waiter went away.

A moment later, from the nothing, a man showed up. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a black tie. He stepped to Alvin.

- Mr. Seville?

- Yeah?

- Agent Coulson.

- Oh yeah, yeah, yeah. The guy from the…

- Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistic Division.

- God, you need anew name for that. – Said Alvin shaking his head and looking around.

- Yeah, I hear that a lot. Listen, Mr. Seville, I know it must be a trying time for you, but we need to debrief you. There's still a lot of unanswered question, and time can be a factor with these things.

Actually Alvin listened to the agent with half ear. He noticed Brittany, standing in the middle of the crowd. She was wearing a signature, pink dress. It had no back and the form of her body was perfectly visible in that dress.

But the agent was still speaking.

- Let's just put something on the books. How about the 24th at 7:00 PM at Seville Industries?

- Tell you what, - Said Alvin not even looking at the agent. – You got it. You're absolutely right. Well, I'm going to go to my assistant and we'll make a… date.

He jumped off of the desk and walked to Brittany.

Alvin touched her naked back; Brittany jumped back in surprise.

- You look fantastic. I didn't recognize you. – He said before Brittany could say something.

- What are you doing here? – Asked Brittany.

- Just avoiding government agents. Do you know where Pjotr is?

- He is in the next room. He is talking with the Russian ambassador.

- Great. Where'd you get that dress?

- Oh, it was a birthday present. – Said Brittany looking at herself.

- That's great. – Said Alvin.

- From you, actually.

- Well, I got great taste.

- Yes.

The talk was empty and dry. It hadn't any sense and it went to nowhere.

Alvin decided to make this right.

- You want to dance? – He asked.

- Oh, no.

- All right, come on. – He took Brittany's paw and led him to the center of the room. He placed his right paw on her hip and his left paw on her shoulder.

Brittany was feeling uncomfortable. It was a weird situation. Of course when she had said he didn't want to dance with Alvin, she ha lied. But she didn't want anybody to found out her emotions, because Alvin was too rich and too immature; if the world had found out their relationship it would've ruined her career and her future.

Also, she knew her life wouldn't be really happy without Alvin. But with Alvin she was going to be only an assistant.

It was a paradox question inside her mind. With Alvin or without Alvin?

It wasn't the Hamlet but it was a same kind of question.

Alvin's voice interrupted Brittan's thoughts.

- Am I making you uncomfortable? – He asked.

- No. No. I always forget to wear deodorant and dance with my boss in front of thousands of people who know me in a dress with no back.

- You look great, your stripes are incredibly sexy and you're a chipette; you don't need deodorant. It ruins your fur and your skin.

Brittany couldn't respond anything. Alvin has never told her anything like that.

- But I could fire you if that would take the edge off. – Alvin offered with his I'm-serous-but-seriously face.

- I actually don't think that you could tie your shoes without me. – Said Brittany with a wide smile knowing Alvin.

- I don't even wear shoes and I'd make it a week. Sure.

- Really? What's your Social Security number?

Alvin thought. He had absolutely no idea about his Social Security number. He didn't even know what it was.

- Five.

- Five? Right. You're missing just a couple a digits there.

- The other… nine?

- Eight.

- Whatever. I got you for the other eight.

They found each other's eyes and lost in them. They were just looking onto the other's eyes and didn't want to turn away.

Both of them thought the same thing but they didn't know, the other wants the same.

- How about a little air? – Asked Alvin.

- Yes I need some air.

They went out of the hall to the balcony and watched the view. Then Brittany spoke up.

- That was totally weird. – She said.

- Totally harmless. – Said Alvin.

- It was totally not harmless, by the way.

- We're dancing. No one's even watching. – Tried Alvin calm Brittany down.

- Almost every, important person of the USA were watching. And…

- I think you lost objectivity. I think… They are just people. We just danced.

- No, it was not just a dance. You don't understand, because you're you… And everybody knows who you are and how you're with girls… And all of that, which is completely fine. But the whole world knows there was something between us many years ago and…

- Britt, you're overreacting it.

- No. Ain't overreact it. You know, and we're here, and then I'm wearing this ridiculous dress, and then we were dancing like that and…

The emotional and not rational part of Brittany's brain stopped her. It didn't want her to reach the last sentence. It would've ruined everything.

The emotional brain shot the rational brain up and took the control.

Alvin just watched Brittany's icy blue eyes and his head moved itself. Brittany did the same thing. Their heads got closer and closer; their lips almost touched, but Brittany stopped. She got back the control and decided to stop.

- I would like a drink, please. – She said a bit louder than whispering.

- Got it, okay. – Alvin said and turned away blushing lightly under the fur.

- I would like a vodka martini, please. I don't care I will be drunk.

- Okay.

- Very dry with olives, a lot of olives. Like at least three olives.

Alvin went back into the hall and walked to the bar.

He jumped up on the desk and called the waiter.

- Two vodka martinis, extra dry, extra olives, extra fast. Make on of them dirty, will you?

He put seventy dollars into a glass and waited for the order putting probing up his head with his paw.

He was thinking about what happened a few minutes ago.

_Did we almost kiss? _– He asked himself. – _Did I want it or only Brittany did it almost? _

He realized, he had called Brittany by her nickname more than once.

But before he could step to the next thought, he was interrupted by one of his one-night partners.

- Wow, Alvin Seville. – The chipette said, jumping next to Alvin.

- Oh, hey. – Said Alvin like he has just woken up.

- Fancy seeing you here.

Alvin just watched the chipette and didn't remember her name. But she was familiar for him. It was the biggest disadvantage of the one-nigh rounds; he couldn't recognize his partners if he met them again. It caused an uncomfortable feeling.

- Carrie? – Guessed Alvin.

- Christine. – Corrected the chipette.

- Almost. – Said Alvin with a fake-self-confident smile.

- You have a lot of nerve showing up here tonight.

Alvin didn't answer. He didn't even want to talk to that girl. Also he didn't know what she was talking about.

- Can I least get a reaction from you? – Asked the chipette with angry face.

- Panic. I would say panic is my reaction.

- 'Cause I was referring to your company's involvement in this latest atrocity.

- Yeah, they just put my name on the invitation. I don't know what to tell you. – Said Alvin tying to shake the annoying girl off of himself.

- I actually almost bought it, hook, line and sinker.

- I was out of town for a couple of months, in case you didn't hear. – Alvin was angry. This chipette just came there and messed up his mood.

- Is this what you call accountability? – She asked and gave a couple of photos to Alvin. – It's a town called Gulmira. Heard of it?

Of course Alvin heard of it. That was the town where Yinsen had been came from.

On the picture were terrorists, dead people, burnt and exploded houses, jeeps, rockets… He looked at the rockets; they were his rockets. And some of them was his latest type. The Blue Death.

The white text on the side of the weapons, but mainly the rockets, was clearly visible: "Seville Industries."

- When were these taken? – Asked Alvin more serious face.

- Yesterday.

- I didn't approve any shipment.

- Well, your company did.

- Well, I'm not my company.

Without another word, Alvin jumped down onto the floor and ran to find Quinn. Only he could approve the shipment.

He used his nose to find him; Quinn was in front of the hall and the press was taking pictures.

Alvin jumped up on Quinn's shoulder and poked him.

- Quinn, I have to talk to you.

- Yes?

- Have you seen these pictures?

Quinn took a look at the pictures and turned away from the crowd.

- What's going on in Gulmira?

- Alvin, Alvin, you can't afford to be this naïve.

- You know what, I was naïve before, when they said, 'here's the line. We don't cross it. This is how we do business.' If we're double-dealing under the table… Are we?

Quinn turned around, back, toward the presses.

- Smile, Alvin. Let's take a picture.

Alvin didn't smile. He was as mad at his friend as he had never been before.

He was doing deals behind the boss, behind Alvin.

- Alvin, - Spoke up Quinn. He was whispering. – who do you think locked you out? I was the one who filed the injuction against you.

He gently took Alvin's tuxedo and put him down holding him grabbing the suit.

As he was putting him down, he said:

- It was the only way I could protect you.

Quinn went through the crowd of the presses and got in his car. Alvin was standing in front of the hall and watching Quinn's car as it was going away.

Alvin always thought, Quinn had been his friend. But standing there, he realized he had been wrong. Quinn was just another, stupid human who doesn't care about the other people, only himself.

The brown furred chipmunk knuckled and closed his eyes. He became more responsible, he wanted to fix his mistakes what he had done in the past; but the world wanted him to continue the work of the devil. He should've killed millions of people and he should've been the 'Merchant of Death.' But he decided to change these things

* * *

**Okay I know I should've written the part where Alvin blows the missiles up, but this chapter was long enough. Also the first mission of the beweaponed and colored suit will be perfect beginning for the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, my dear readers! I'm here again and I'm as happy as I've never been before. The school is almost end, - only four days lasted. – and my grades are gonna be good. **

**Why am I telling these things you? I don't know. Really. But who cares. Nobody even reads these Authors notes. XD So literally I'm talking to myself. :P**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter. **

* * *

When Alvin arrived home, Sirius was still fabricating the suits. So Alvin went up to his room, lay on his bed and fell asleep.

Of course, when Brittany arrived home, she was furious. Alvin just left her at the hall, alone. She (and Pjotr) had to ask Theodore to take them home. Pjotr wasn't mad at Alvin because he knew why Alvin disappeared. But he wasn't allowed to tell it to Brittany.

Brittany went to her own room; Pjotr went to his own room and fell asleep as Alvin had done a few hours ago.

* * *

In the next day, in the morning Alvin woke up earlier then it was usual. At 8:02 he was working in his laboratory. He was typing the last code lines of the operation system.

He cleared the situation in the place where he was planning on going. It wasn't going to be too hard work. He knew his own designed suit would be able to handle a little group of dishonest terrorists.

When the last 1 filled its place in the binary algorithm Alvin stood up and stretched.

- Sirius, is the secondary suit installed into the primary? - He asked.

- Yes, sir.

- Is the reactor of the primary suit working?

- It is working perfectly.

Alvin walked into the middle of the laboratory.

- Set it.

The floor opened and a huge, human sized, red-gold colored suit showed up in front of Alvin.

He walked to the front of it; the chest of the suit opened and revealed the interior.

Alvin climbed inside.

There were four holes. Alvin put his left arm into the left-up one; his right arm into the right-up one; his left leg into the left-down one and his right leg into the right-down one.

The entrance closed; the screen on the inside of the suit was activated and Alvin could see everything around. He moved his arms; the suit moved its arms too. He stepped forward, the suit stepped forward too.

He checked the weapon systems and the status of the reactor. All of these things were fine. Everything was working well.

- Activate the gyroscope.

Three rings showed up around Alvin; a gyroscope. Its work was compensating the suit's movements and keeping Alvin's position vertically. - If this gyroscope hadn't been, Alvin would have puked out of his belly. -

Alvin bent forward; the suit too, but his position was still vertical.

He noted in his mind that the gyroscope had been good idea.

Checking the last data he put his arms close to his body and prepared for taking off.

But he was stopped.

- Alvin, wait! Where are you going? - Asked Pjotr as he arrived to the laboratory.

The human sized suit got on its knees and lifted Pjotr up on its palm.

- If you open the case of my work desk you will find some pictures. The company locked me out and traded without my permission. I have to fix these things. Also I have to revenge Yinsen's death.

Alvin's voice was modified. It sounded like a human's voice, but it was a bit lower than normal and it was even scary.

- Pjotr, if you want to help, don't tell Brittany what I'm doing.

The fennec nodded, Alvin put him down and stepped far from him.

He put his arms close to his body and fired the thrusters. He lifted from the ground, bent forward and flew out over the bay.

He climbed up to 26,000 feets altitude. With 300km/h speed he was flying toward the Pacific ocean.

When he had visited the sons of Simon, Junior had suggested him installing a cloaking device in the suit. And Alvin had done that, but not literally.

The device what he had installed, didn't make him invisible visually, but he was literally invisible for the radars.

The radar cross-section of the SR-71 was less than 20 square meters. The radar cross-section of Alvin's suit was exactly zero square meters.

He activated this cloaking device and he became invisible.

The way from L.A. to Gulmira was more than 9,000 kilometers. But Alvin didn't worry about that.

He chose an order from the screen in front of him and picked the 'Super-Sonic' choice. The reactor on the chest of the suit buzzed and then the chipmunk inside the titanium suit reached the Mach 4.1.

1.8 hours were between him and Gulmira.

* * *

In Gulmira, the group of the terrorists was foraying. They were putting people on trucks and sending them all over the world.

The leader was yelling orders.

The guns (sent by the Seville Industries.) were firing and rockets were exploding around.

A black missile impacted into the near mount and a huge, blue cloud climbed up. Thunders were shooting from it and destroying everything.

Then another rocket exploded. It shot thunders too.

The terrorists killed the people who didn't obey them.

One of the men didn't want to leave his family and he set himself free from the terrorists. He ran to his family and hugged them.

The leader grabbed him and threw him away, onto the hard ground. He knocked him on side many times.

Then he ordered one of his men to kill the lying man.

The man aimed at his target's head and yelled something in a foreign language.

Just a moment before he pulled the trigger, a strange noise was audible from the sky. It sounded like an aircraft but as everybody looked upward, a red-gold colored battle suit showed up and landed on the middle of the town.

It landed on its knee. Then it stood up and the terrorists started firing on it. But the bullets didn't damage it. They glanced off.

It was Alvin's turn.

He grabbed the weapon of the nearest guy and broke it into peaces. Then he grabbed the guy and threw hi into the wall of a building.

Finally he could use the thrusters on his paws and he gladly did it.

Inside the suit, Alvin held out his arms and the suit held them out too.

Fire.

The energy charge burned the terrorists and killed them. Their lifeless, morphed bodies flew far and landed on the ground with thuds.

Alvin just continued firing and eliminating the terrorists around him.

Firing, the sound of the burning meat, screams, sound of the glancing bullets.

Alvin was on winning.

He turned toward the lorry where the terrorists put the women and the children in.

There were standing a couple of terrorists and they were aiming at the civilians' head.

Thanking to the translation system, installed into the suit, Alvin understood what there were yelling. But he didn't care.

He just put his arms down and turned the thrusters off. Then he aimed at every each terrorist; activated a little and smart weapon in the suit's shoulder and fired. The bullets hit only the targets. They couldn't even pull the trigger of their weapon. Alvin aimed at the 'cross.' – That's how the marksmen call the place on the back of the head (and the place between the eyes) where you can shoot without taking the risk that the target pulls the trigger after the brain loses the control over the body and sends illogical impulses.-

The men were killed and they fell onto the ground. A boy set himself free from his mother's arms and ran to hug his father.

The father hugged his son and comforted him.

Meanwhile the leader of the terrorist group was standing behind of a wall. He brought out his phone and started dialing. But unfortunately before he could finish the dialing, an iron arm went through the wall, grabbed him and pulled him through the wall.

Alvin threw him down on the ground into the crowd.

He fired the thrusters and took off.

As he was climbing slowly, he turned back toward the civilians and in his modified sound he said: "He is all yours."

Then he flew away.

From the air he searched for the missiles what the terrorists stole from him (in legal way). He found it and made his way to them.

But all of the sudden he felt a hit and he impacted into the ground, causing a deep crater.

He groaned and stood up.

- Sirius, what the holly shit was that?

- A hit. About the trajectory, the speed, the mass and the damage I can tell it was a tank shot. Maybe from a Tiger.

- A tiger? – Asked Alvin trying to stand up.

He climbed out of the crater and looked at the tank which has just shot him.

The tank fired again but Sirius thought faster than the speed of the shot and he avoided it instead of Alvin.

With a very furious face Alvin held out his arm. Two modules of the hull slipped apart and tiny rocket elevated out of the suit.

It was launched and with a high, metallic noise it hit the armor of the tank.

Alvin turned away, began to walk and pushed a virtual button. The rocket blew up and destroyed the tank.

As he wanted to fire the thrusters and take off, the suit stopped moving.

He could do anything, but the suit didn't want to move.

- Sirius, what happened? Why can't I move?

- The hit of the tank damaged the reactor of the suit. There is an energy vacuum in the primary energy tube. It has just reached the critical level and the energy converter between the reactor and the hydraulics system has been disabled.

Alvin sighed. He couldn't just stand there and wait for a miracle. The terrorists could turn up in every minute.

- Okay we don't have another chance. Are the weapons of the secondary suit working?

- Yes they are, sir.

Alvin got off the control system of the suit and stretched.

A light was turned on inn the left side of the suit. It was Alvin's chipmunk sized battle suit.

He sighed again. It wasn't as strong as the human sized one but only it was last.

- Set it. – Instructed Alvin and Sirius set the suit on him. – Open the back of the suit.

The rear parts of the suit opened and Alvin jumped out.

Looking up the primary suit he got an idea.

- Sirius, how much mass am I able to lift up?

- About 350 kilograms.

- How heavy the primary suit is?

- 280 kilograms, sir.

Alvin fired the thrusters grabbed the shoulder of the human sized suit and gave more energy on the rockets.

He could really lift the suit up.

It was surprising, that he was able to lift something up which was 717 times heavier than him. But he could do that.

The terrorists were shocked as they saw the rockets of the suit weren't fired but it was flying.

They were more surprised, when Alvin dropped the suit directly into the middle of the terrorists' crowd.

The 280 kilograms mass of the suit killed a couple of terrorists.

Alvin climbed up and levitating in the air he looked down at the men.

- Sirius, activate the self-destruction. - He said.

The primary suit blew up and killed the terrorists standing around. Also the explosion destroyed some of the stolen missiles.

Alvin held out his arm and fired at the left missiles. They blew up and destroyed everything around, but the Electro Magnetic core wasn't active so Alvin didn't have to worry about it.

The red cloud of the explosion flew high.

From the top of the cloud a little figure flew out and turned toward East.

Alvin inside the suit smiled; finally he did something good without killing anyone.

- Sirius, is the cloaking device working? - He asked.

- Negative, sir. The cloaking device hasn't been installed into the secondary suit yet.

- Then, we must hurry. - Said Alvin and sped up.

* * *

**Edwards airbase. **

In the control room was chaos. A few minutes ago an unknown vehicle showed from nowhere and nobody knew what it was and where it came from.

- What the hell was that? - Asked the Major of the base standing in front of the huge main screen. - Were we cleared to go in there?

- No, they were using human shields. - Said one of the officers. - We never got the green light.

- Put me through the State. - Ordered the Major. - They're going to be all over this. Get those monitors up.

There was silence for a while. Then a dark, murky figure showed up on all of the monitors.

- We got a boogey. - Yelled another officer.

- Wasn't Air Force. - Reported another one.

- We got the CIA on the line? - Asked the Major.

-I've got them on the line. They want to know if it's us.

- No. It's definitely not us. It wasn't Navy and Marine either.

- I need answers. - Demanded the Major. - Whose is that area?

A high pitched voice came from the ground.

- It's mine.

Everybody looked at the table where the owner of the voice stood. The speaker was the admiral of the Seventh Fleet. He was Simon Seville.

- Report, Major. - Simon ordered.

- We ran an ID check and cross- referenced with all known database. We have nothing.

- Any high altitude surveillance in the region?

- We got an AWAC and a Global Hawk in the area.

- So this thing just appeared from nowhere? How it didn't show up on the radar?

- Got a minimal radar cross-section, sir. – Reported an officer.

- Is it stealth? – Asked Simon.

- No, sir, it's tiny.

- We think it's an unmanned aerial vehicle.

- Admiral, can you tell what are we dealing with here? – Asked the Major.

Simon took his chin and began to search for ideas in his mind.

He had one but it was too crazy. It was crazy, but it had sense.

- Let me make a call. – He said Simon and walked a bit further from the men.

He dialed a number. It was Alvin's number. Simon thought the vehicle what they saw was in connection with Alvin's "big deal" what he had talked about.

In 14,000 meters altitude Alvin was flying over Afghanistan. He wasn't expecting that anybody would call him.

But all of the sudden the phone in the mask started ringing. First he thought he was hallucinating or just the pressure was playing a trick on him. But he realized the phone was really ringing.

- Hello?

- Alvin?

- Who's this? – Asked Alvin.

- It's Simon.

- Sorry, hello?

- I said it's Simon.

- Speak up please.

- What in the hell is that noise?

- Oh yeah, I'm driving with the top down.

- Really? Your Lamborghini Reventon doesn't even has…

- It hasn't. But The Galardo XX-2 has.

- Oh. Well, I need your help right now.

- It's funny how that works, huh?

- Yeah. Speaking of funny, we've got weapon depot that was just blown up a few clicks from where you were being held captive.

- Well… that's a hot spot. Sounds like… someone stepped in and… did your job, huh?

- Why do you sound out of breath, Alvin?

- I'm not. I was just jogging in the canyon.

- I thought you were driving.

- Right. I was driving to the canyon where I'm going to jog.

- You sure you don't have any tech in that area I should know about?

- Nope.

One of the officers exclaimed as he found the position of the boogey.

- Bogey spotted.

The major put a headset into his ear, pushed the button and spoke to one of the pilots of the two aircrafts.

- Whiplash, come in hot.

Simon continued talking to Alvin.

- Okay, good, 'cause I'm staring at one right now and it's about to be blown to kingdom come.

Behind of Alvin two F28 Kestrels showed up. He noticed them.

- That's my exit. – He said over the phone and hanging up he started spinning around and modifying his trajectory.

The aircrafts followed him as he was escaping.

- Ballroom, this is Whiplash One. I've got the Bogey in my sight. – Reported the pilot of the first F28.

- Whiplash One, what is it? – Asked Simon.

- I've got no idea. – Answered the pilot.

- You have radio contact? – Asked the major.

- Non responsive, sir.

- Then you are cleared to engage.

The pilot maneuvered the aircraft directly behind of Alvin and locked him.

But he hadn't luck. Alvin knew he was locked. He chose an order from the menu on the display of the mask and prepared for activating it.

The order was "Supersonic speed."

Alvin took a last look at the F28s and turned forward.

- Hit it. – He said.

He put his arms and his tail close to his body and sped up to Mach 3.

The pilot in the aircraft was surprised.

- That Bogey just went to supersonic. – He said. – I got a lock.

He launched one of the rockets under the wing. It was launched and locked Alvin's temperature sign.

Alvin's speed was 3,600 km/h; the rocket's speed was 4,000 km/h. It was faster so it was approaching Alvin very fast.

- Inbound missile. – Reported Sirius.

- Flares. – Ordered Alvin.

On his tight was a module which opened and began to launch the flares. It blew up the missile before it could reach Alvin. But the explosion got Alvin and flew him up.

The Kestrels had to avoid the cloud of the explosion.

- Wait a second. – Said the pilot. – Bogey deployed flares.

He got a lock again and fired with the machinegun on the front of the aircraft.

The bullets didn't hit Alvin, because he was too small, but if they had hit him, the hull wouldn't have been able to take the hits.

- Sirius, deploy flaps! – Ordered Alvin and he immediately slowed down.

The Kestrels had to avoid him as he flew away between them.

- Holy! – Exclaimed the pilot of the left one F28.

In the control room one of the officers spoke up.

- This thing just jumped off the radar, sir. The sat visual has been lost.

The other pilot's voice was audible.

- No way that's a UAV.

- What is it? – Asked Simon.

- I can't see anything. – Responded the pilot looking out the huge window.

- Whatever it was it just bought the farm. – Said the other pilot. – I think bogey's been handled, sir.

Everybody sighed. Then Simon's phone began to ring. He brought it out and saw Alvin's number on the screen.

He jumped down to the floor and walked further from the others.

- Hello?

- Hi, Si, it's me. – Said Alvin.

- It's who?

- I'm sorry, it's me. – Said Alvin and he pushed the 'it' a bit. – You asked. What you were asking about is, me.

- No, see, this isn't a game. You do not send civilian equipment into my active war zone. You understand that?

- This is not a piece of equipment. – Said Alvin groaning a bit. – I'm in it. It's a suit. It's me!

Simon almost dropped the phone. Looking at the screen he tried to fond Alvin but he wasn't visible on the sensors.

- Alvin, what the hell are you talking about?

- Listen, I was talking about something to you. I said I was building something big. That's it. It's a… damn battle suit. Got it?

- No. I say no. Alvin what you're talking about is impossible.

- Ask the kids. I showed it them when I tested it first time.

- Hold on. – Said Simon and hung up.

He dialled the number of Simon Junior and after a short time his son answered.

- Hey dad, wazzup?

- Hey Junor. Um, did Uncle Alvin show you anything… new? I mean anything what was built by him.

Simon Junior didn't answer for a while.

- Simon? Tell me.

- Why are you asking?

- Uncle Alvin told me he had built a battle suit. He has been almost killed by two F28s.

Simon could hear as his sons gasped.

- He is telling the truth. – Said Junior in panic. – He really showed the suit us. Dad don't let them kill Uncle Alvin. Please!

- Okay guys. I won't.

He hung up and dug in his hair. He dialled Alvin's number again.

- 'Sup?

- Simon has just told me you had showed the stuff them. Where the hell are you?

- I'm hanging on the hull of the main turbine of this F28. My arms are hurting. Could you call the aircrafts back?

- Nope. I'm sorry. This is my war zone, but the Kestrels aren't under my command. Also the Renegade isn't at the Indian Ocean. It's lying in Mumbai.

- I know. But I'm sure I'm going to fall down.

- Can't you solve this problem with your high-tech suit?

- Nope. I had a human sized one and I would've gone home in it, but it has been damaged and I had to blow it up. – Alvin sounded out of breath and this time he was literally tired. – Wait, I've got an idea. Stand by!

On the hull of the F28, Alvin was hanging and he wasn't going to be able to hold himself so long. Also if he just had let himself go, the turbine would have been going to occludes him. He wouldn't have been hurt but the aircraft would've been destroyed.

- Sirius, what about the core?

- It's at 58%.

- Is it enough to test the top speed?

- It is, but not so long.

- Okay. Get the rockets ready.

The rockets started scream. Alvin closed his eyes and let the hull go.

He fired the rockets but not in maximum capacity.

As he flew over off the F28, he showed up on the radar.

- Sir, the bogey is here again. – Reported Whiplash Two.

Before the pilot could just manoeuvre the aircraft, Alvin hit the order on the screen and he sped up.

He disappeared as fast as nobody had done before.

The pilots couldn't say what happened.

- Sir, the bogey has just sped up. I can't say its speed.

- Because it's impossible. – Said the Major. – Our sensors are picking up that the speed of the bogey is hypersonic; Mach 6,5.

Hearing the words everybody shut up; silence covered the whole room.

The humans haven't been able to reach the hypersonic yet. And now, they have just seen, somebody was able to reach and overrun it.

Simon was smiling; he knew what the others were watching was his brother's secret project. He was proud of Alvin.

In the air, on Mach 6.5, Alvin was sweating. He felt his bones were cranking and the speed caused unbearable pain in his ear and head.

Sirius was right when he had said they wouldn't be able to stay on Mach 6,5 for too long.

They had to stop.

With the help of the hydraulics, Alvin held out his paws and slowed down.

Soon his speed was 'only' 2,800 km/h.

He sighed under the suit and smiled.

- We've done it. – He said. – Sirius, call Simon.

After a couple of rings Simon answered.

- Hey Alvin, you just disappeared from our radars. How the hell did you went to hypersonic?

- Chipmunk body, chipmunk suit, chipmunk size, chipmunk mind. We're smarter than humans.

- Still, it's unbelievable. I've never thought I would say it, but… Congratulation, Alvin!

- Thank you, bro. Well, wanna come around and see it?

- I would be glad, but I have too much to do.

- As I remember I was the one who had always too much to do.

- Alvin, don't do that. I'm an admiral and I have two kids. I'm busy, you know.

- Of course I know. But you can come around whenever you want. My doors are opened for you.

- Thanks, Al. Love ya, bro!

- Love ya too. – Alvin hung up and continued flying to Los Angeles.

* * *

Brittany was searching for Alvin all day. Pjotr looked strange and suspicious, but she wasn't able to pull anything out of him.

She had already searched him even at Theodore's, but he hadn't been there.

She was still mad at him, because he had left her alone at the party. He had left Pjotr here as well. Fortunately they had been able to come home.

Brittany was searching for Alvin when she heard a strange noise.

She saw something flying by in front of the windows but she couldn't see what it was.

She walked down to Alvin's laboratory.

As she stepped in, through the glass-made door, she froze.

Brittany couldn't believe what she saw.

Alvin was tossing surrounded by machines that tried to set him free from a suit.

- Hey! Careful! Ouch! – Exclaimed Alvin.

- It's a tight fit, sir.

- Hey, my tail!

- Sir, the more you struggle the more this is going to hurt.

- I designed this to come off, so… Ouch! I said my tail!

Suddenly Brittany spoke up.

- What's going on here? – She asked with half terrified, half angry tune.

- Let's face it. – Said Alvin looking at Brittany. – This isn't the worst thing you've caught me doin'.

Brittany walked closer.

- Are those bullet hits?

- Yes, they are. – Answered Alvin.

Brittany jumped up on one of the machines, grabbed the armor on Alvin's tail and pulled it off.

Alvin screamed, but finally his tail was free.

Unfortunately the mass of whole hull of the tail part of the suit was two kilograms, so Brittany wasn't able to hold it. She dropped it and the metal tail landed on the floor with an ear hurting noise.

Twenty minutes later the machines and Brittany set Alvin free from the suit. When Alvin could move free, Brittany left the laboratory without a word. Alvin was sure she was mad.

He bandaged his main injuries (A few wound caused by the warped hull.) and got a drink.

He asked Pjotr to try to find out why the suit tightened; then he went up to the ground floor to find Brittany.

She was sitting on the couch in the huge living room and looking out the windows.

Alvin sat next to her saying nothing. He just watched the sea with Brittany for a while.

He didn't want to say anything because he knew if he said something in the wrong time, Brittany would be madder at him.

Also, Alvin didn't know what he should say.

Fortunately he didn't have to say anything. Brittany spoke up instead of him.

- Alvin, what have you created?

- Well, it's a battle suit.

- And why?

- You know, I built weapons and these weapons killed soldiers with families and kids. Also these weapons are stolen from me. I wanted to fix the things what I screwed up.

- But couldn't you send Sirius?

- These are my mistakes. I had to fix them. I made people and you to fix my mistakes, but now I changed. I don't want anybody, even Sirius, to fix MY mistakes.

Brittany turned to Alvin.

- You could've been murdered.

- Yes. But if I had been murdered it would've been problem, because I would've deserved it.

- Alvin…

- Brittany, I know you agree with me. Don't protest. – He sighed. – But now, I'm trying to change my life.

- But if you change your life, nobody will buy anything from your company. You will fall and you will be nobody. Again…

- Brittany, you don't understand it. It isn't about money. I don't care money anymore. I do not do what I do for money. I do it for my family. If somebody breaks the control system of one of my fusion rockets up and blows the Renegade up, I will lose my brother, my sister-in-law and my nephews. If somebody breaks the code of my secret rocket silos and launches one of the rockets at Theodore's house I will lost my whole family; just because I have the main weapon factory in the world.

- And you want to be the weapon instead of weapons, don't you? – Asked Brittany.

- Yes. But it isn't the full truth. You know, with that suit I can protect the most important thing in my life. I can protect you.

Alvin let it out. He has just told the truth Brittany. He has just told her that he loved her.

And it was the real admitting. It was serious enough to stay alive.

But Brittany couldn't answer anything. She was frozen. She has always thought Alvin didn't love her and she had nothing to do with her anymore.

- You mean… - She began.

- Yes, Britt. I meant I loved you.

Alvin took Brittany's paw. He has always wanted to touch her but he couldn't, because he had nothing to do with her. She was just his assistant and he was such a … bastard.

But now he, the big Alvin Seville softened and let his emotions control his body. He placed his paw on Brittany's shoulder and slipped it down.

In the next moment their lips just touched. Neither of them knew what they were doing.

Alvin kissed Brittany's lips and she just enjoyed the touch of Alvin's lips.

They tasted good.

Her dream turned into reality. She was kissing with the love of her life. She was kissing with Alvin.

Alvin wrapped his arms around Brittany's waist; Brittany wrapped her arms around Alvin's neck and pulled him closer.

Then the kiss slowly went to French and they tasted each other's tongue and mouth.

For a couple of minutes the world was nothing for them and they were flying in the heaven. The problems of the life and all worry disappeared.

When they pulled out of the kiss, both of them let out a happy, sigh.

The two, love-chipmunks were looking into each other's eyes.

Alvin was admiring Brittany's perfect nose, hey shiny eyes, her soft lips and her silky hair.

Brittany was completely lost in Alvin's hazel-brown eyes. She stared his handsome face and his dreamy lips.

- Alvin…

Before Brittany could say anything, Alvin played his index finger on her lips and hushed.

- Ssh! Don't say anything. Just enjoy the moment. – He said and turning toward the window he gently pulled Brittany closer to him.

Brittany laid her head on Alvin's chest and watched the see.

For an hour they forgot what Alvin had done in the other side of the Earth.

For an hour the world meant only the house and only their love.

* * *

**Okay, nobody reads these author's notes so I just write it here: **

**I'm not good in action scenes. I mean I'm good, but not in English. It's not my business.**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey guys, it's me. (Who else?)**

**Well, I have kinda bad news. I decided to put this story away for a while. I have to admit: a story all written by me is more fun. – I'll continue it, just later. –**

**But(!) I don't want to leave you guys without story. (Why am I speaking like an egoist?) **

**So I plan to write a brave, new story and it would be interactive. – I have a feeling about nobody will join, but "no risk, no fun." – **

**I don't tell the details, but I guarantee it's gonna be epic and (I'll do my best) awesome. **

* * *

**- So I'll need two OC per country. **

** (!) For example as French, you can't send German OC. (!)**

** (!) One author, one nation (!)**

**- Their relationship can be: "siblings", "parent-child", "friends", "boyfriend-girlfriend" and "wife-husband" (where should I know what's in the other's mind? ).**

**- Also, after the OCs you must send me some general information about your nation and some stereotype. – I'll bust the stereotypes. – **

** (!) The generals have to be true. I can't check them but talking about our nation as the strongest in the world, isn't nice. (!)**

**- It might sound rude, but I won't need American OC's because the Chipmunks and the Chipettes are American. **

**- You don't have to send OC, because in the story special abilities will be required ergo the basic things of the OC might be changed. And I don't want to modify anybody's own Character. **

** (!) The characters will be the perfect exceptions of their nation. (!)**

**- Special abilities have two type: **

**1. technical: The ability is given by a machine or an officially non exist technology. Be creative and don't copy. (No IronMunks and BatMunks)**

**2. supernatural: Here I don't have to explain. Feel free but don't copy. (No PotterMunks, ThorMunks, and X-Munks) The common things are allowed telekinesis, but not as I-know-everything as Xavier in X-Men or My Fantastic in Fantastic4. **

**- I'll choose four nations and before anybody would call me racist: My choosing isn't opinion. **

**So here's he the sheet: Name:**

** Nickname:**

** Age:**

** Fur color:**

** Eye color:**

** Tall:**

** Tail long:**

** Hair style: **

** Nationality:**

** Ability: **

**Weakness (obligatory; there is no perfect human or 'munk.): **

**Relationship with his/her partner:**

**Description: **

**Generals about the nation: **

**As I mentioned I have feelings about nobody will join, so I blackmail you a bit:**

** Don't want me to create characters, because IT would be racism. I mean my knowledge is very limited and I don't want to write only European and Australian 'munks. **

** Also I don't want to write about Russians: "They're always drunk and the age doesn't matter." – Typical stereotype, but I don't believe it. – It wasn't my opinion. Dear Russians, please, don't kill me! **

**Huh. So…**

**The time limit is two weeks. **

**Send me the 'munk in PM.**

**Oh, Damn,.. for those who haven't account: e-mail. (My e-mail will be on my profile.) – I know at the end of the time I'll have nothing. – **

**"Ha azt akarod, hogy csináljanak valamit, hitesd el velük, hogy úgysem fogják!" – Quote from myself. **

**If you want to translate it, learn my language. XD**

**Live furry and Munkin'! **

**P.S: I put the sheet of my OCs on my profile.**


End file.
